The Ultimate Sacrifice
by kyil
Summary: Post Stars; Chaos is returning and this time he has set his sight on the energy of the seven Nijizuizhou. This time Usagi is resolved on keeping those she love alive at any cost. What kind of sacrifices will she be willing to make?
1. Prologue: Returning Menace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

The dimly lit aquarium had a tranquil environment. The few individuals admiring the creatures behind the cool glass spoke in quiet voices. Many had content smiles on their faces as they allow the calming atmosphere to sooth away their everyday frustrations, but among the small crowds, a lone girl stood at a corner staring unseeingly at the fishes that swam by. Although her face conveyed no emotions, her eyes were clouded with fatigue.

"Fancy seeing you here Koneko-chan," a girl with short blonde hair called out as she and her aqua green hair companion walked up to the lone girl.

Upon hearing her friend's voice, Usagi quickly put on a small smile as her once fatigue clouded eyes held a spark of joy. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san," she greeted warmly while waving a hello.

"Did you come here with Mamoru-san," Michiru asked finding it strange that the always social Usagi would go anywhere without company.

"No...Mamo-chan is usually busy with college work, so I didn't want to bother him," Usagi replied before turning her gaze back toward the tank.

Both Haruka and Michiru had the same thought: something was bothering their princess. Usually when Mamoru had not time for Usagi, she would hang out with Minako, Rei, Ami or Makoto. Not only that, but there had been no hint of disappointment in her tone. She had just stated it out as a fact. Haruka gave a questioning glance to Michiru who gave a slight nod understanding what her partner was asking for.

Placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder to catch her attention, Haruka asked, "Well if you don't have any plans, why don't you join us for lunch? Michiru and I were just about to head out."

Remembering she hadn't bothered eating this morning, Usagi's eyes sparkled as she replied with her usual enthusiasm, "I would love that. Staring at these fishes made me lost track of time. I'm starving."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Koneko-chan," Haruka said in an amused tone as both her and Michiru chuckled at Usagi's outburst.

Wondering if perhaps they had only imagined their princess's depressed look, the two walked toward the elevator with their princess trailing behind. Neither saw the fatigue returned to cloud Usagi's eyes after they had turned their backs. Nor did they saw how the happy smile transformed into a sad wistful one in mere seconds.

'_I wish these times could last forever...but everything will be different soon,' _Usagi thought knowing what she will soon have to do, '_but as long as they're all safe this time. I will make sure none of them sacrifice themselves for me...I wouldn't be able to bear seeing them die again.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the blackness of space, a dark misty matter observed the Earth with its glowing red eyes.

'_Soon the Earth will be enclosed with my darkness once again. Once I've gathered the energy of the seven Nijizuizhou, even the legendary Ginzuisho will be no match for me,' _the ominous mist began descending toward Earth, '_And then those annoying Sailor Senshis will learn that Chaos will forever reign supreme!'_

**A/N: Here's a small taste of my newest story. Been thinking of this one for a while and I finally decided to start it. Looks like Usagi is torn over what she seems to know will happen...maybe she knows that Chaos is returning.**


	2. Approaching Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"No! Leave me alone," a frantic man wearing a cap and glasses yelled as he ran down the empty night street.

Fear gripped his soul when he saw he had been chased to a dead end. With panic in his eyes he pressed his back against the wall as he heard the footsteps of his pursuer slowly approach him as if knowing he could not escape.

"What do you want from me," he asked in a shaky voice as he strained his eyes to see his pursuer in the darkness of the narrow ally.

The person hidden in the shadows merely held their hand out in front of them. The object in the person's hand began to glow red and the frightened man suddenly began to feel weak. Soon his body was also surrounded by the same red glow the object was projecting. As the red glow became more concentrated toward the man's chest, it floated out of the man who immediately collapsed onto the ground. The concentrated red glow was absorbed into the object before the glow dispersed.

"Hey what's going on here!"

The person immediately turned to see a police officer rushing toward their direction.

"Don't move," the officer ordered as his hand went straight for his gun holster.

The officer watched with disbelief when the person jumped onto the roof of a building and disappeared into the night. He was brought out of his shock when he noticed the unconscious man lying on the ground a few feet from where the mysterious figure had been. Immediately running up to the unconscious man, the officer called for help on his radio while still in wonder of what had just occurred.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"'...and police have yet to catch the culprit. The victim is currently in a coma even after having received medical treatment.'Guys this is the second victim and both seemed to be physically fine, but both remains in a coma," Ami said after having finished reading the article out loud, "And I don't think it's a coincidence that both victims were the Nijizuizhou carriers."

"So whoever is behind these attacks are targeting the Nijizuizhou carriers," Minako said with a hand under her chin, "The question is who and why?"

"Could there be members of the Dark Kingdom still alive," Makoto suggested as she leaned against a wall in Rei's bedroom.

"That can't be. They were all destroyed in Usagi's fight against Beryl," Luna declared confidently.

"Besides, the last time the Dark Kingdom sent the brainwashed Endymion after the Nijizuizhou carriers, they were all captured. This time it only seems the two Nijizuizhou carriers were somehow put into a coma," Artemis, who sat next to Luna on the table, added.

Each girl was in deep thoughts trying to figure out any clues to the motive behind the attacks; that is all except Usagi. She had a far away look as the other four girls and the two cats continued to discuss possible motives or suspects.

"So what do you think about this Usagi-chan," Ami asked shaking Usagi out of her dazed look.

"We are discussing something important here Usagi! Even you usually don't space out at these meetings," Rei said with an edge of both annoyance and concern, "You've been spacing out a lot more recently, even for you. Is something wrong?'"

"I'm sorry you guys...I've just been feeling a bit tired lately," Usagi said with a weary smile.

Each held a concerned look as they all recalled the strange behavior of their close friend for the past week. They have all noticed how their princess has been switching between her usual enthusiastic self to a more quiet reserved side. There was even that one day when Usagi had declined their usual shopping spree. At first they had thought she had plans with Mamoru, but soon found out from Mamoru by bumping into him at the arcade that Usagi had cancelled their date claiming she wasn't feeling well. Later, they were informed by Haruka and Michiru that they had found Usagi alone at the aquarium. Luna had wondered if Usagi's strange behavior that day had anything to do with the girl waking up in cold sweat from what Usagi claimed was only a nightmare the night before.

'_She wouldn't even tell me what her nightmare was,'_ Luna thought feeling extremely worried about her usually carefree princess, "Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Really guys, don't worry about me...I'm fine," Usagi said with what she hoped would be a reassuring smile, "Look, I do feel a bit tired, so I'm going to head home early. I'm sure you guys can carry on the meeting without me."

Without giving the others any time to respond, Usagi quickly grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Each feeling shocked at their princess's sudden departure, the room fell into a momentary silence.

"What do you guys think is bothering Usagi-chan? She's been acting strange all week," Minako asked breaking the silence.

"I know what you mean. One moment she's extremely enthusiastic to spend time with us then all of a sudden she would become so reserved as if her mind was far away," Makoto said with a shake of her head.

"It's just like her to always make us worry about her," Rei muttered angrily feeling slightly hurt that her close friend would bottle up whatever was bothering her rather than telling her about it like she usually did.

"I know we're all worried about Usagi, but we should first finish discussing the matter concerning the Nijizuizhou carriers," Luna declared momentarily putting her worries about Usagi in the back of her mind, "I suggest we keep a close watch on the remaining Nijizuizhou carriers whenever we can. Rei, you should stay around your grandfather as much as possible and try to make sure he's never alone. Ami, contact Ryo Urawa and warn him of the danger, if he haven't already foreseen it. Minako and Makoto, both of you try to find out from Motoki if Reika is doing fine in Africa as well as if she's planning to return any time soon. We'll have Mamoru-san keep watch on that artist that had done a painting of him and Usagi-chan before. Finally, Artemis and I'll keep watch on that cat that was also a Nijizuizhou holder."

Everyone nodded to Luna's orders understanding their assignments.

"What about Usagi-chan," Ami asked with concern.

"I'll inform her of our plans and see if she's up to helping one of you," Luna said sadly, "But with her strange behaviors, I think it may be best just to give her some time to rest."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mamoru sighed as he walked out of his apartment complex. He had just received a call from Rei informing him of their plans as well as his role in it. However, his worries did not fell on the possibility of a new enemy, but on the strange behavior of his girlfriend especially after hearing of her odd behavior during the girls' senshi meeting. It may be that he was busy with college work, but he had always found a reasonable amount of time to be with Usagi. The first time he noticed something was bothering his Usako was two weeks ago on one of their usual dates. Usagi had been unusually quiet that day and had a smile that seemed bittersweet at best. Not only that, but Mamoru noticed how she had been clinging onto him more tightly than usual. It was as if she didn't want to let him go. Like that moment together would be one of their last.

'_Usako,'_ Mamoru thought sadly as he looked up to notice he had arrived at the park.

He didn't know why, but something had beckoned him to the park after getting off the phone with Rei. Slowly, he made his way toward the lake as if by instinct. It didn't surprise him when he saw Usagi sitting on their usual bench staring into the lake that was reflecting the sunset.

As if sensing his presence, Usagi turned toward his direction and stared straight into his eyes, but rather than the joyful smile he was hoping for, Usagi gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said without a hint of surprise as if she had been expecting his arrival.

"The girls told me you left early during the senshi meeting. Are you okay," Mamoru asked after taking a sit next to her.

"Hee, everybody's been asking me that same question...and I've been giving the same answer," Usagi said in a dream like state as she continued to stare out at he ripples of the lake, "But the, I might not get to hear that kind of concern soon."

"Usako what are you talking about," Mamoru said with alarm as he used both his hands to turn Usagi having her face him, "Of course we'll always be able to show you our concern! No one's going anywhere, so why are you saying things like that?"

Mamoru watched as Usagi clenched her eyes shut while seemingly contemplating on an answer to his question. He could feel his heart beat with anxiety when Usagi finally let out a sight before facing him with a look mixed with both sadness and determination.

"Everything is about to change and...," Usagi paused as he felt herself gathering strength to say the next part, "...and you won't be able to stay my Mamo-chan anymore."

Fear gripped Mamoru's every fiber at Usagi's words. There had been no doubt in her tone. Unconsciously tightening his grip on Usagi's shoulders, he could only stare at the passive looking girl with disbelief. As he was about to demand her to explain what she was inferring, Usagi's communicator went off.

Without sparing Mamoru another glance, Usagi stood up and said into her communicator, "Usagi here."

"Usagi, that cat who was a Nijizuizhou carrier being attacked. You need to get here quick. We're at--- "

"Yes I'll be right there," Usagi said to Venus before she could finish telling her their location.

"You didn't let her finish. How will you find them," Mamoru asked as he felt his confusion grew.

"I know where they are," Usagi said before speeding off not giving Mamoru a chance to follow.

**A/N: Ideas are racing in my head for this story...but then again this idea had been in my head for quite awhile. Well next chapter Chaos may enter the scene...maybe the others will finally find out something about Usagi's strange behavior. On the side note, does it sound like Usagi was breaking up with Mamoru...**


	3. People Change: Sacrificed Morals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"Oh no you don't," Venus exclaimed as she used her Love-Me-Chain to pull the man away from the exhausted cat.

With inhuman strength, the man broke free of Venus's chain and charged toward her with a malicious gleam in his eyes. Raising his fist which began emitting sparks of dark energy, his mouth twisted into a smirk. Venus had barely enough time to jump away when the man's fist smashed a gapping hole into the wall that had been behind her.

"Mercury, are you sure this guy is just possessed and not a youma," Venus asked as she stared wide eye at the crumbling wall.

"Yes. That's why we can't afford to hurt the person. We just need to restrain him until Sailor Moon arrives," Mercury shouted as she stood in front of the now unconscious cat while continuing to analyze the energy emitted by the man from afar.

"That's easier said than done," Mars shouted as she made a ring of flames around the man in an attempt to trap him, "Where is she anyway?"

"I've already called her, but for some reason, she cut me off before I could tell her where we are," Venus replied as she dodged the flames that were blown back.

"Well she better be here soon since my sutras couldn't exorcize whatever is possessing this guy," Mars said in annoyance.

"How you doing there Mercury," Jupiter asked as she sent a mild Supreme Thunder to momentarily paralyze the man, "Found out what's possessing this guy yet?"

When Mercury failed to answer, Jupiter chanced a glimpse toward her direction to catch a look of disbelief and slight fear in her friend's eyes. Jupiter can feel a sense of dread bubble up from the pit of her stomach. She had already sensed something extremely familiar about the dark aura emitted by the man and had hoped she was just being paranoid, but the look in Mercury's eyes only fueled her fear. As if detecting the feelings of dread coming from all four girls, the man's eyes glowed a brighter bloodshot red as he released a large wave of dark energy sending the three senshis in front of him back toward Mercury's direction.

"Is it who we think it is," Mars asked as she pushed herself up.

"Yes...this dark energy signature matches perfectly to that of Chaos," Mercury said stonily.

At the sound of his name, a deep cackling chuckle began emitting from a shadowy mist that started to form above the man.

"I see I have not been forgotten. How I love the look of fear from each of your eyes."

"I thought Sailor Moon got rid of you in the battle wit Galaxia! How are you back," Jupiter demanded with venom in her voice.

"That was merely a set back," Chaos boomed as the man's face twisted into a sneer, "Once I've gathered the remaining Nijizuizhou's energies my original plans to plunge this planet into darkness will be realized."

"Not in this life time you psycho," Mars yelled as she shot a fire arrow at Chaos which only passed harmlessly through his mist like shadow.

"Your pathetic attempts to stop me are futile," then in a more amused tone, "But I must say I'm surprised. I would have never guessed that the righteous Sailor Senshis would take a Nijizuizhou's energy themselves in a desperate attempt to prevent my full rebirth. So even the mighty Sailor Senshis can be pushed to sacrifice an innocent."

The senshis were at shock at Chaos's claim. Their expressions ranged from bewilderment to disgust.

"We have no idea what you're talking about! You're the one who put the two Nijizuizhou carriers into a coma by stealing their energies," Venus finally bit back with narrowed eyes.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this," Chaos boomed as a frown appeared on the man's face, "Either way, I'll be collecting two Nijizuizhou energies today! One from that fat cat and the other from one of you cold dead bodies!"

With that, the man charged toward the senshis with his fists raised. The senshis in turn all crouched into defensive positions preparing to counter Chaos's attack, but before either side could launch the first blow, a flash of white energy sprung in front of the senshis and the cat creating a barrier between them and Chaos. Leaping back before impacting with the wall of white energy, Chaos narrowed the man's red eyes at the figure standing on the wall behind the senshis.

"You will gain nothing from their deaths Chaos," the figure declared as she leapt in front of the senshis.

"Sailor Moon," the senshis exclaimed in surprise, each wondering when their leader had gained this new ability.

"Hee, I suppose you're also going to claim that your Sailor Senshis did not take a Nijizuizhou's energy," Chaos boomed as the man snarled.

"That's right Chaos," Sailor Moon said calmly.

Then to all the senshis' surprise, she held out the Moon Wand which they all thought had been lost in the final battle with Beryl. As the center of the wand began to glow red, Sailor Moon said, "Because I am the one who took claim of that Nijizuizhou's energy."

Each senshi gasped as their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. They could not believe their ears. Surely they had heard wrong!

Sailor Moon paid no attention to her senshis' surprise and began charging at the man. Then sending the man Chaos had possessed back with a wave of white energy, Sailor Moon expelled Chaos from the man by shining the Ginzuisho's light onto him.

"This isn't over," Chaos boomed as his misty form shot past her straight for the senshis.

'_No,'_ Sailor Moon thought with a frown as she held her hand out to erect another energy barrier around her senshis who were all running toward her, '_Why didn't they stay back to guard the cat!'_

Realizing Chaos's true target, she lowered her hand and raced toward the unconscious cat with her Moon Wand in hand.

"You're too late," Chaos boasted as its misty form entered the cat.

"No," Sailor Moon yelled as the cat's body began to glow violet.

In the next moment, Chaos reemerged with the violet glow surrounding its misty form which had become a bit more solid. The violet glow slowly merged with an orange glow before both colors faded back to black.

"You're not getting away," Sailor Moon exclaimed as she shot a blast of white energy at Chaos, but before it could hit, Chaos vanished.

"Another time perhaps. For now I'll take my leave."

"The coward," Sailor Moon said with clenched teeth as her grip on the Moon Wand tightened.

Then detransforming, Usagi walked up to the unmoving body of the fat cat. Cradling the cat in her arms, she gazed at the cat with sadness and guilt.

"Usagi-chan?"

Quickly steeling her emotions, Usagi turned to her awaiting friends with an unfeeling look. Walking up to the four concerned looking girls, she held out the cat and said in an emotionless tone, "You guys can take him back to his owner."

After placing the cat into Ami's arms, Usagi turned without another word and started to walk away. Realizing their princess was not about to explain herself, Rei caught up to her and stopped Usagi by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What is going on Usagi? Are you really going to...," Rei trailed off unable to fathom the thought of her best friend going after the Nijizuizhou's energies, one of whom was her own grandfather.

"Yes. It is something that must be done in order to seal Chaos away," Usagi said monotonously without turning around to face the others, "I ask that none of you interfere...I was unable to obtain a Ninjizuizhou's energy because I had to protect you guys."

"This has got to be some kind of joke," Minako said with a nervous smile, "You wouldn't do something like this."

"Yeah Usagi-chan. You would never sacrifice an innocent," Ami put in nervously.

"Especially if some of these innocents are your friends," Makoto added.

"People change," Usagi stated simply as she steeled her heart from her friends' pleading words, "Please don't interfere or...I won't let anyone get in my way."

"Usagi---," Rei started, but was stopped when Usagi pushed her hand off her shoulder and once again started to walk away.

The four girls watched with sad and horrified expressions as their princess walked of without another word or glance. Each had the same question on their minds: What had driven their kind and gentle Usagi into doing something that goes against all of their friend's morals?

**A/N: Now the senshis found out what Usagi's planning to continue doing...what will they do? Well hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint even though it's a bit shorter. How do you guys feel about Usagi's choice, too out of character?**


	4. To Protect the Protectors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Sweat was trickling down her forehead as the bright white glow encircling her intensified. In the next instance, the light vanished to reveal a heavy breathing Sailor Moon. With a scowl on her face, she stared disapprovingly at her shaking hands.

'_Tsk, it still requires too much energy and only three Nijizuizhous has been collected,'_ she thought when she suddenly sensed a familiar energy.

"You should be guarding the Time Gate Pluto," Sailor Moon said as she turned to face the time senshi, "I'm doing just fine."

"You and I both know that's not true princess," Pluto replied with sorrowful eyes, "It had never been your nature to harm others. You shouldn't---"

"Enough Pluto! We've been over this and I have made up my mind," Sailor Moon said as she averted her eyes, "I have had enough of watching everyone always sacrificing themselves to keep me safe. I refuse for the outcome of this battle to be like all those other times."

The feelings of guilt, loneliness and worthlessness washed over her as she recalled each time she was left alone because her loved ones threw themselves in harms way to protect her. Then there was the most recent battle against Galaxia. Right before her eyes...her closest friends were killed right before her very eyes. To top it off she found out only moments later that her Mamo-chan had also been killed. The Outers, Inners and her soul-mate all gone in just the blink of an eye!

'_Anything is better than that emptiness,'_ she thought as she fully turned away from Pluto who was one of her friends that had experienced death in the battle with Galaxia.

"You are to guard the Time Gate until Chaos is sealed, but you already know that since I took away your ability to go to my time," Sailor Moon said in a commanding tone.

"It is our duty as your senshis to protect you princess. Not only that, but we do so by choice. You are important to us not because of you status but as a friend who saved each of us from loneliness. We value your life the most," Pluto said in a final effort to change her princess's mind.

"That may be true, but to me, my life is nowhere near as precious as each of yours," Sailor Moon replied giving Pluto a sincere smile before disappearing.

* * *

Reappearing in her room, she reverted back into her civilian form. Immediately, Usagi collapsed on top of her bed no longer hiding her fatigue. It takes too much energy to keep the three Nijizuizhou carriers alive especially when she only holds Gesen's energy, The task would be mush less tiring if she had Bokushi and Bakene's energies as well.

'_I have to gather the other four's energies or I won't last long enough to seal Chaos away,'_ Usagi thought when someone began knocking on her door.

"Oi Odango-atama, you got two friends waiting for you at the door," she heard Shingo yelled out.

"All right I'm going you brat," Usagi replied making sure to use her usual annoyed tone.

'_I wonder which two came,'_ she thought as she made her way downstairs toward the door.

Turning a corner, Usagi saw her mother talking to Haruka and Michiru. Seeing her daughter approach, Ikuko said in a semi-scolding tone, "Why didn't you tell me you planned to eat out with your friends tonight?"

"Please don't blame Usagi," Michiru said in her polite tone before Usagi could vice hr own surprise, "It was kind of a last minute decision. None of us had seen this ahead of time."

Looking at the two girls, Usagi understood the double meaning behind Michiru's words. Seeing as she would have to face them sooner or later, Usagi decided to play along.

"I'm sorry mama. You know me always forgetting things," Usagi said with a goofy grin then facing the two girls, "Let me change and I'll be right out."

---

After leaving the Tsukino residence, Haruka drove them to a hill top to talk. At the arrived spot, one could see a clear view of Tokyo. It was a breath taking sight with all of Tokyo's glowing lights, but they were not there to sightsee.

"So I suppose the others told you two what happened," Usagi said in a detached yet serious tone as she leaned against a railing.

"Yes, but we want to hear what you have to say," Michiru said as Haruka continued to remain silent with frustration and disbelief in her eyes.

Giving a shrug, Usagi turned to stare at the view before saying in an emotionless tone, "There's really nothing to add. I am collecting the Nijizuizhou's energies to seal away Chaos."

"No there is something you're not telling us," Michiru said with narrowed eyes.

"What makes you say that," Usagi asked in a bored tone.

"Because you don't sacrifice others," Haruka shouted, "You who would protect an enemy would never sacrifice others!"

"People change," Usagi calmly repeated what she told the Inners, "Sacrifice is needed to seal away Chaos."

"But that's just it. Ami told us that the carriers should die from having the Nijizuizhou's energy taken from them, yet none of them are dead," Michiru stated as she noticed Usagi slightly stiffened from her words, "You're not telling us everything. What are you really planning?"

"I don't know what you are inferring. I plan on retrieving the remaining Nijizuizhou energies. Whether they die of not is not my concern. If they survive, good, but I will not hesitate because they may die," Usagi said using the coldest tone she could muster.

Michiru studied Usagi with a calculating gaze. She saw determination in her princess's eyes that demanded they take her words seriously, yet she could catch just the tiniest glimmer of guilt and sadness in the depth of Usagi's eyes.

'_Something just doesn't add up,'_ Michiru thought as she glanced toward her partner.

Haruka, who always had little control over her temper, was visibly shaking with rage and frustration. The words coming out of this girl's mouth were not something her princes would ever say! This could not be the same girl who stopped them from killing Sailor Saturn, the warrior of destruction, even at the risk of the world's end just because she did not believe in sacrifice.

"It doesn't matter if both of you think I'm lying. Like I said, sealing Chaos is priority, so don't interfere," Usagi said when her expression suddenly hardened, "I have nothing else to say."

Then to the surprise of the two Outers, Usagi was engulfed in a white light that vanished as quickly as it came. When the blinding light dispersed, Usagi was no longer there.

"It's just like what Ami told us. She learned to use the Ginzuishou in a different way," Michiru said as she turned to face her partner, "Apparently she's serious about sealing Chaos, but she's hiding an important factor from us. You saw how she was trying to conceal how tired she really was didn't you Haruka?"

Haruka gave a nod before saying with narrowed eyes, "We will find out what she's hiding. The little rabbit got another thing coming if she really believe we wouldn't interfere. We will always be her protectors whether she likes it or not."

* * *

Sailor Moon stood on the balcony of Yumeni Yumeno's apartment and was about to enter the half opened sliding door when she suddenly took a step back. At the spot she had stood only a moment ago was a single red rose.

"I see, so you were in charge of guarding Yumeno-san," she said unsurprised.

Looking up, Sailor Moon saw Tuxedo-Kamen standing on a balcony rail. Although his eyes were hidden behind his mask, there was a disapproving frown on his face. He leapt down and stood across Sailor Moon on the balcony with another rose at hand.

"I didn't want to believe what the girls told me," he said in a sad tone.

"Funny. That's what everyone keep saying," she replied locking away any emotion that may give her away, "And I'm tried of repeating myself. People change and I'm no different."

"Usako don't do this. We will find another way to defeat Chaos," Tuxedo-Kamen pleaded.

"There is no other way," then in a colder threatening tone, "Now leave. If you choose to interfere, I will not hesitate to knock you out."

To prove her point, her hand began glowing with white energy as she directed it at him. Stunned by her words and action, Tuxedo-Kamen stared at her with a shocked expression, but the shock soon turned to hurt and anger.

"Even if you threaten me, I will not stand down because the Usako I love would not want me to. Like her I will risk my life to protect the innocent," he declared as he readied himself to dodge.

"Have it your way," Sailor Moon replied with a frown.

'_I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I have to take Yumeno-san's Nijizuizhou energy quickly. I can already sense Chaos approaching,'_ she thought as she released a light blast of energy at him.

Side stepping the blast, Tuxedo-Kamen threw his rose aiming to hit her hand that held the Crescent Moon Wand. In a quick motion, Sailor Moon caught the rose and crushed it in her hand.

"Usako," he whispered as the rose petals were scattered by the wind.

By crushing the symbol of their love, he felt like his heart has also been crushed by her hand.

"Didn't I already say that you wouldn't be able to stay my Mamo-chan anymore," Sailor Moon said as if she hadn't done anything of significant even though her heart was crying from grief.

Using his moment of shock to her advantage, she sent another blast of energy straight at him. Even though the blast was small, it held enough power to send Tuxedo-Kamen falling back causing him to yell out in surprise. Not giving him a moment to spare, Sailor Moon immediately binds his arms and legs with a circle of light immobilizing him. As he was about to demand her to free him, the balcony door slid completely open and a worried looking Yumeno stepped out.

"What's going on here? I heard loud noises and---," she began before her gaze fell on the two on her balcony.

"No get back inside Yumeno-san," Tuxedo-Kamen yelled.

Not giving the confused artist a chance to respond, Sailor Moon held out her Crescent Wand as it began to glow green. Suddenly, Yumeno felt herself growing weak as the same green glow emitted from her body and concentrated to her chest.

"NO USAKO STOP," Tuxedo-Kamen shouted in desperation as he struggled against his binds to no avail.

As soon as the green glow entered the Crescent Wand, the artist collapsed. Sailor Moon paid no attention to the unconscious artist not wanting to reveal her guilt and sorrow. Instead, she observed the green glow combine with the red glow she had already collected.

"I got what I need. You can get her to the hospital if you want," she said without looking at Tuxedo-Kamen as his binds came loose.

Without another word, Sailor Moon leapt off to the rooftop and started making her way home. She did not want to be here when Chaos arrived. She was in no condition to face him and since she already collected the energy of the Nijizuizhou Bina, Chaos could do no additional harm.

'_Now remains three more,'_ she thought as she felt her heart become heavier, '_Reika, Urawa and Rei's grandfather.'_

A single tear slid down her face as she apologized in her heart for what she was going to do, '_It is the only way. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be...at least until Chaos is sealed. Then I'll take their place.'_

**A/N: For those who may be confused about the sacrifice thing, the sacrifice is about how the people who got their Nijizuizhou energy taken should be dead, but as Michiru had pointed out their not since they are all just in a coma. Well hopefully things aren't too confusing. **

**Now it's time for Usagi to collect the energies of those that are close to her friends. Remember? Urawa is the guy that Ami likes. Reika is Motoki's girlfriend. And the last one is obvious. Well 'til next time.**


	5. The Pain of Loss Is Eternal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Humming merrily, Motoki had the look of a little boy who got his Christmas wish as he wiped the arcade's counters. Hearing a familiar voice calling his name, he looked up to see Minako, Makoto and Ami approaching him.

"Hey girls," he greeted cheerfully, "It's just the three of you today? Where's Usagi and Rei?"

"Rei's helping her grandfather at the shrine. As for Usagi...," Minako smile slightly faltered, "...she was busy and couldn't come."

Motoki noticed how the girls' already gray mood seemed to become even heavier at Minako's mention of Usagi. Recalling Usagi's visit the other day and how she had gave the same answer about the others not being with her, Motoki gave a slight frown.

"Look I don't mean to be nosy and maybe I'm just over analyzing things, but did you guys get into a fight with Usagi," Motoki asked with concern.

"Of course not," Minako said while waving her hands in a no motion, "Usagi's just busy these days. Why would you think such a thing?"

"You are just over thinking things. Don't worry so much," Makoto added while Ami agreed with a nod of her head, "Anyway lets not spoil your good mood. You seemed really happy when we came in. Any reason in particular?"

"Yeah I noticed that too," Minako said hoping to change the subject, "So what caused your great mood?"

"Well you see," Motoki started with a slight blush raising, "Reika is coming back for a short visit."

Having expected the girls to become excited by the news, Motoki was taken aback when he noticed the three girls seemed to pale slightly at his news.

"What's wrong? I thought at least you two would be happy by the news. I mean you two have been asking me about Reika just a week ago," Motoki said with a perplexed look.

"We're just surprised," Minako said with the best smile she could muster, "I mean you did say Reika-san's been busy and wasn't expected for a visit any time soon."

"Well it was a month or so ago that she told me that on the phone. I guess Reika and her research partners were able to get a lot done during that time," Motoki said with a shrug before his earlier boyish smile returned, "But that doesn't matter. You'll all get to see her back by tomorrow since I'll be picking her up at the airport tonight."

"Emm, Motoki-kun did you already tell Usagi-chan this uh...wonderful news," Ami asked with slight edginess etched into her voice.

"Yeah, I told her the other day when she came here. You should have seen her, stunned one moment and then so excited the next, but I guess that's Usagi-chan for you," Motoki said too amused by the memory to notice the uneasiness on the three girls' faces.

"Sorry Motoki-kun but we got to get going for our usual study session," Minako said in a hurry as the three of them quickly headed out of the arcade, "It's been nice talking to you. Say hi to Reika-san for me tonight."

Motoki watched with surprise as the three girls exited the arcade before he even had a chance to say "bye."

'_I'll never understand those girls,'_ Motoki thought with a shake of his head.

* * *

Standing against the fence on her school's rooftop, Usagi gazed at the seemingly never ending rows of buildings below. School had ended an hour ago. She had hid among the crowds of students when she watched Ami, Minako and Makoto walked out the school gates after having failed to locate her. Knowing their destination, Usagi had decided not to head home right away in case they decided to pay her a visit right after they find out Reika's scheduled return tonight.

Letting out a sigh, Usagi slid to the floor and leaned her back against the fence, '_They probably found out by now.'_

Her gaze found its way toward the rooftop entrance and a sorrowful expression appeared in her eyes.

'_This was where Seiya saved me from one of Galaxia's underlings,'_ she thought as her eyes clouded at the memory, '_and...this was where I finally broke down from grief and worry about Mamo-chan.'_

Shutting her yes as if trying to reject the memory, Usagi unconsciously gripped the rim of her uniform tightly. Suddenly, she felt a wave of dizziness causing her to grip onto the fence in an effort to balance herself. Slowly standing up while continuing to keep a hold on the fence, she placed a hand on her head in order to steady herself.

'_I guess the nonstop use of the Ginzuishou is getting too much for me just like Pluto warned, but I don't have time to rest,'_ Usagi thought with firm determination, '_Just a little longer and I will have accomplished my goal.'_

Picking up her school bag, she gave one last look to the setting sun and headed toward the rooftop door.

---

Turning a corner, Usagi eyes slightly widened when she saw Mamoru standing in front of her residence. Having spotted her, Mamoru walked up to Usagi with a serious look and said, "We need to talk."

"You're wasting both of our times. I have nothing more to say to you," Usagi replied with indifference and attempted to walk pass the frowning man.

Quickly gripping one of Usagi's arms, Mamoru spoke in a firm tone, "I'm not leaving until we've talked."

"Kindly release me or I will scream for help," Usagi said calmly with narrowed eyes, "Besides if we do talk, it will only be a repeat of our previous conversations."

"But they are innocents Usako not to mention some of which are our close friends. How can you decide to sacrifice them so easily," Mamoru said with hurt eyes.

"Everything comes with a price and that is the price that must be paid in order to seal away Chaos. It will be a small price for the entire Earth's safety," she replied as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"But---"

"You and the others just stay out of my way and there won't be any needless casualties," Usagi said in finality and ran into the safety of her residence.

As she closed the door, Usagi could see the disbelief and sadness in her soulmate's eyes. Steeling herself, she ignored the throbbing pain in her heart as she headed up to her room.

* * *

"Reika look out," Motoki yelled as he pushed his girlfriend out of the way of a blast of energy only to get grazed by it on his shoulder.

"Motoki," Reika exclaimed as she ran to him.

"Don't worry. I'm okay," Motoki assured a panicked looking Reika, "Go on and get out of here."

"I won't leave you here alone with this monster," Reika declared as she looked at the man that had shot out the blast of black energy from his hand.

The man had glowing red eyes with a fang sticking out of the right side of his mouth. His body seemed to fade from hazy to solid every few moments. His mouth twisted into a grin as he raised his right hand which morphed into a furry green paw with sharp claws.

"One more Nijizuizhou and I will have a solid form of my own, but first," Chaos looked at the wounded Motoki with a glint in his eyes, "Lets be rid of the pathetic annoyance."

Motoki hugged Reika close in an attempt to shield her with his body as Chaos leapt at them with claws raised.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Arrgh," Chaos yelled out in pain as the fire arrow embedded into his paw.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jumping back onto a car, the electrifying ball of energy zoomed right past him. Chaos gave an annoyed growl as he glared at the four inner senshis who had position themselves between him and his target.

"This is the end of the line Chaos," Mars declared.

"The Sailor Senshis will punish you," all four senshi exclaimed with their usual pose.

"Hee, hahaha," Chaos' laugh echoed through the empty parking lot, "You pitiful senshis with your false bravados. You can't even wound me!"

To prove his point, Chaos leaped off the car and morphed his paw into a haze form causing the fire arrow to drop harmlessly though. Landing swiftly on the ground, he crushed the arrow with his foot.

"We will see about that," Jupiter yelled as she charged at Chaos with Venus right behind her.

"Don't worry. We will protect you two," Mercury said to the stunned Reika and Motoki, "Now can you two get up?"

"I'm fine, but he's wounded," Reika replied with worry.

"No I'm fine," Motoki said to Reika with a reassuring smile.

"If both of you can get up, then Mars and I will escort you two out of here," Mercury said.

"But what about your friends," Motoki asked as he looked at the two senshis trying to land a hit on chaos with little luck.

"They can take care of themselves," Mercury said hoping her words will not be a lie.

"And right now the important thing is to keep you two out of harms way," Mars added as she help supported Motoki to his feet, "Now lets go while our friends keep Chaos busy."

Dodging another attack, Chaos noticed the other four heading toward the stairwell.

"You're not going anywhere," Chaos declared in rage as he released a wave of dark energy sending Venus and Jupiter slamming into a car, "I will not lose another Nijizuizhou's energy."

Morphing into his mist form, Chaos rematerialized in front of the four runaways and let out another wave of dark energy. The blast knocked out Motoki and Reika while Mars and Mercury slowly stood back up into a defensive position.

"Why fight when you know it's pointless," Chaos taunted as he looked upon the four wounded senshis with amusement, "But then who am I to stop fools from rushing to their graves."

Chaos' arm once again began to morph, this time a sword with a black blade materialized out of his arm. Gripping onto the blade's handle, a crazed grin appeared on his face, "Now who will be the first fool to die?"

In the blink of an eye, sounds of sword slashes echoed throughout the parking lot. One moment the senshis were standing and the next they were all lying on the ground with several sword wounds.

"I'm surprised. You idiots were actually able to deflect all the sever or fatal blows, but it doesn't matter now that none of you can stand," Chaos said as he walked over to the unconscious Motoki, "Now Sailor Senshis, witness the death blow to a life you were powerless to save."

The senshis could only watch in horror as the bloodstained black blade descended onto the unconscious Motoki. At the last moment, a flash of white light sent Chaos flying back and bounded him to a pillar.

"There's no escape this time Chaos," a familiar voice declared catching all eyes to be focused on her.

Sailor Moon stood with one arm stretched out producing the stream of white light that binds Chaos while in her other held the Crescent Moon Wand. Walking to the unconscious Reika, she pointed the wand at her.

"Soon you shall be sealed away forever," Sailor Moon said to the struggling Chaos.

'_Damn it! The energy of two Nijizuizhou is not enough for me to escape the Ginzuishou's power especially when that brat had also collected the energy of two Nijizuizhou,'_ Chaos cursed in his mind as he continued to struggle.

Turning to the fallen Reika, Sailor Moon prepared to extract the Nijizuizhou's energy inside her.

"Stop," Mars yelled halting Sailor Moon's action, "Don't do it. Reika-san means the world to Motoki-kun. If you go through with this Motoki-kun will go through a terrible heartbreak...the pain of losing the ones you love most will never fade away!"

Mars' words caused Sailor Moon's resolve and control to momentarily loosen as the pain of losing all her friends resurfaced for that instant.

'_Now's my chance,'_ Chaos realized as he felt her hold on his form loosened.

Quickly morphing into his mist form, Chaos shot himself into Reika before Sailor Moon had a chance to react.

"No," Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to approach Reika only to be thrown back by an explosion of dark energy.

Soon Chaos' mist form resurfaced with a blue glow surrounding him. As Chaos disappeared, his laugh echoed along with his words, "Thank you Mars. Now I have three Nijizuizhou's energies in my possession. Soon I will be unstoppable!"

Sailor Moon let out a yell of frustration as she slammed her fist against a pillar.

'_Why did I have to hesitate? I'm always making stupid mistakes, but this time no one will pay the price for it but me,' _she vowed to herself.

Sailor Moon raised her Crescent Moon Wand as it began to emit a soothing warm light upon the four senshis. Feeling their wounds healed up, the four senshis slowly got up and turned to their princess with a smile thinking perhaps Mars' words got to their leader.

"Usa---," Mars began.

"Don't Mars," Sailor Moon interrupted coldly, "I still plan on sealing Chaos with the energies of the Nijizuizhou. And this time stay out of the way. If it comes down to me having to face you guys...I will."

With that, the Inners watched as their princess teleported away leaving them with empty feelings. None more hurt than Mars who had seen from the Great Fire earlier that day how her grandfather will be the next target.

**A/N: Finally a new chapter. Finals are over so I got myself to start writing and the whole chapter came out in one day! Next target will be Rei's grandfather...hmm I wonder what the outers are up to right now? 'Til next time.**


	6. Do You Hurt More Or Do I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

A teenage boy wearing a brown trench coat over his uniform stepped into the elevator with his school bag in one hand and a small bag of groceries in another. He waited patiently as the elevator ascended to his apartment floor. With a quiet "ding" the elevator doors opened and he stepped out. Walking slowly, he reached into his trench coat pocket for his keys when he heard a voice called out for him, "Ryo Urawa, we've been waiting for you."

Looking up with calm eyes, Urawa smiled at the two women standing in front of his apartment door, "You two must be friends of Mizuno-san. Neptune and Uranus of the Outer Senshis."

"So it is true. You have the ability to foresee future events," Michiru said with a smile, "Well that just makes it easier for us since you should already know why we're here."

"Yes well, I only know bits and pieces of what you two want to know," Urawa said as he opened his apartment door and held it open for the two women, "Why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

* * *

"Ah you two young ladies are a sight to behold! Why don't you help out by becoming shrine maidens?"

Rei watched her grandfather once again trying to recruit young school girls to work at the shrine. A small smile appeared on her face as her grandfather was refused as usual. Usually, she would be yelling at him to stop bugging their customers, but today, she just felt happy to see her grandfather safe and happy.

---

"_I still plan on sealing Chaos with the energies of the Nijizuizhou…If it comes down to me having to face you guys I will."_

---

'_Usagi…you can't really mean that,'_ Rei gazed at the cloudless sky with eyes full of sorrow.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts when a hand gently gripped her shoulder. Turning around, she found it was Yuichiro with a concerned frown.

"Is something wrong Rei-san? You seemed a bit down this past week," Yuichiro asked.

"Oh don't worry about me. My mind has just been preoccupied by all the school work," Rei lied, "It's nothing new."

"If you say so," Yuichiro replied not completely buying her excuse, "But if you ever need any help, I'll be happy to lend a hand in any way I can."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rei said with a grateful smile.

With a nod of his head, Yuichiro was about to turn around and get back to work when he heard, "Thank you Yuichiro. I really do appreciate your concern."

"What are friends for," he replied with a slight blush before walking away.

After seeing Yuichiro turned a corner, Rei focused her attention back on her grandfather who was still trying to recruit some of the school girls to work at the shrine. With a shake of her head and a smile on her face, she decided it was time for her to step in before her grandfather ends up scaring away all their customers.

* * *

Usagi sighed and tightened her grip on her school bag as she stood outside of Reika's hospital room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Stepping in, Usagi saw Motoki sitting next to Reika who laid unconscious on her hospital bed.

"Usagi-chan, it's nice of you to come visit Reika," Motoki said with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"How is she," Usagi asked even though she knew the answer.

"The doctor said she's stable, but don't know when she'll wake up," Motoki said with a tone of hollowness, "I can't stand seeing her like this. Why do these monsters have to attack Reika? If only I was stronger, then Reika wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Don't go blaming yourself Motoki-kun. None of this is your fault," Usagi said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Reika-san is a strong woman. I guarantee you she'll make a full recovery soon."

Looking at her bright and sincere smile, Motoki couldn't help but give a small smile of his own as he said, "I hope you're right. Thank you Usagi-chan."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Mamoru holding a small bouquet. His eyes slightly widened in surprise when he saw Usagi, but it disappeared soon after to be replaced by a softer look. Usagi on the other hand hardened her features and silently cursed herself for having been caught visiting Reika.

"Mamoru you didn't have to bring flowers," Motoki said oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Oh," Mamoru said coming out of his trance like stare at Usagi who was avoiding eye contact, "Well I thought this room needed something to brighten it up."

"I suppose some colors in here wouldn't hurt. Thanks," Motoki replied as he took the bouquet and placed it on the windowsill.

"I'm afraid I have to get going Motoki-kun. Got a lot of work waiting to be done," Usagi said as she walked pass Mamoru toward the door.

"Thanks for stopping by Usagi-chan," Motoki said with a light smile, "And thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"There's no need for thanks," then in a much quieter tone not meant to be heard, "I don't deserve any."

The door closed with a "click" and Motoki went back to watching Reika having not heard the last statement. Mamoru only stared at the closed door. He had heard his princess and had felt the sorrow behind her words. The sadness he felt from her was like none he'd ever felt. There were so many negative emotions mixed together he wondered how Usagi was able to stand it.

'_Usako what aren't you telling us? Why must you keep the pain to yourself,'_ Mamoru wondered.

He could feel it in his heart that Chaos was not the complete source of his soulmate's heavy feelings and he vowed to himself he will find out what was causing his Usako so much grief. Whatever it takes, he will find a way to bring back the bright and kind hearted Usagi everyone loved.

* * *

The night air was cold and the gentle breezes created the rustling of leaves. The almost full moon shone brightly in the sky accompanied with several twinkling stars. Hiding in the shadows, Sailor Moon watched as the shadow of Rei's grandfather meditated in front of the sacred fire. She waited patiently for several minutes before she saw the shadow stood up and appeared behind the sliding doors. She held the Moon Wand at ready as Rei's grandfather stepped out into the cold air with his two hands behind his back.. Turning his head toward where Sailor Moon was hiding, he said in a calm voice, "Come on out. I know there's somebody out there."

Eyes widening in surprise for having been discovered, Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows deciding there was no point in hiding anymore.

"And what may you want my dear? I feel you are somehow threatening, but I can sense no evil from you," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"All you need to know is I need your energy to protect this planet, so I'm afraid you will have to sacrifice yourself for the time being," Sailor Moon replied as she held out her wand.

He continued standing there with no sign of fear as he looked intently into her eyes. Several moments passed before he finally gave a sympathetic smile and said, "You're torn are you not? You look like you've been driven into a corner after having experience many tragedies Usagi-chan."

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about or who you are referring to," Sailor Moon said wondering how he could know her civilian identity.

"Come now. I may be getting old, but I am still quite aware of those around me," he said with a slight chuckle, "I've figured it out for quite some time now. How my granddaughter and your close friends are the five senshis who are always protecting us."

"How did you know," Sailor Moon asked in an awe struck tone as she lowered her wand.

"How could I not," he in turn replied smiling at her almost dumbstruck expression, "The late night outings corresponding with reports of monster attacks almost every time. The serious atmosphere during your so call "study sessions" when there were reports of strange phenomenons occurring. Oh it took me a few years, but all the puzzle pieces came together in time, but that's not important at the moment. Instead I rather discuss what you have planned all by yourself. It's obvious the others do not approve of whatever you are doing. After all, my granddaughter would hardly leave my side after reports of people going into strange unexplainable comas began and you o longer came for the 'study sessions.' I'm sure none of those are a coincidence especially with what you've just told me."

Sailor Moon bit her lower lip as she contemplated on what to do. Should she inform him of the truth? After all, his position in the matter gave him a right to know…doesn't he?

Rei's grandfather let out a sigh after several moment of watching Sailor Moon struggle with the decision. It seemed he would not be getting any answers.

"Look," he said drawing her attention once again, "If you really can't tell me it's okay. I sense no malice from you. I'm sure you have a good reason for doing this. That's why I waited for you on my own after convincing my granddaughter to let me have some quiet meditation time alone. I trust you."

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said as she raised her wand.

Rei's grandfather merely smiled kindly and said in a sympathetic tone, "Somehow I feel that is what I should say to you since something tells me you will be the one to pay the final price."

As those words left his mouth, he began to give an indigo glow. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard a yell, "Grandpa!"

He caught a glimpse of Rei's horrified look as she ran toward him. Just as he passed out, he gave his granddaughter what he hoped was reassuring smile.

'_I'll be okay Rei, so don't worry,'_ he thought before darkness consumed him.

Sailor Moon watched Rei's tear filled eyes with a mask of indifference. Rei hugged her grandfather close begging him to open his eyes. When he continued to remain unresponsive, Rei raised her head and glared at Sailor Moon with her tear-filled eyes.

"How could you? He was my grandfather," Rei yelled in anger and grief.

When Sailor Moon continued to only look at her with indifference, Rei stood up and charged blindly at her making a grab for the Crescent Moon Wand. Easily side-stepping her attempt, Sailor Moon jumped back. Rei lost her balance and fell to the ground. As she stood up and turned around, she only caught a glimpse of her princess disappearing away. She was so filled with grief and anger that she had missed the sadness that rivaled her own in Sailor Moon's eyes.

Nor did she hear the wind carried a soft voice whispering, "I'm sorry."

**A/N: To tell the truth this chapter came out so different than what I had first imagined. Having Rei's grandfather know their secret identities just came out as I was writing this chapter. Well one more Nijizuizhou remains, Urawa. 'Til next time.**


	7. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"Rei! You have to calm down," Makoto commanded in a pleading tone as she and Minako held Rei in place.

"Let me go! I'm going to find that Odango and make her return what she's stolen from my grandfather," Rei yelled as she struggled against their hold.

"You're not thinking straight. If you would just stop for two seconds and---," Minako began.

"And what! My grandfather is dying and you expect me to do nothing. I don't care if she is our princess! I'll---."

"Don't finish that thought until you've actually truly considered the weight of it Rei," Ami interrupted sternly as she gave her friends a look that dared her to continue, "I know you're hurt, but you are NOT the only one who feels that way!"

Seeing that Rei seemed to have gained back her senses, the two girls released their friend. Rei clenched her fists tightly with a scowl on her face. She knew her three friends were right, but it still frustrated her to no end how helpless and useless she felt. The image of her grandfather's unconscious form lying on the hospital bed kept resurfacing.

'_Why? This is the second time I was powerless to save him…and this time it was Usagi who…'_

"We will find a way Rei," Makoto said while giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "We always do and this time will be no exception."

"But," Rei began with an almost hopeless tone, "This isn't like all those other times. We have two enemies…and one of them is Usagi. She's the one who always inspired us. It's always her that provided the miracle no matter how bleak things are."

The other three mirrored Rei's sad look each not knowing how to lift the groups' spirit from the truth behind their friend's words. They had always looked toward their princess as a source of hope and inspiration. Usagi was and always will be an important friend to each of them. How could they fight the person they have sworn to protect?

"I have to talk to her and find out if she really understands what she's doing. I will make her see sense," Rei suddenly declared with her usual rage in her eyes.

"If you're planning to find her at the Tsukino residence, you're out of luck."

The four girls turned to see Mamoru leaning against his car with Luna and Artemis standing on the car roof.

"What do you mean Luna? I don't care if she's not home right at this moment. I will just wait until she gets home," Rei said determinedly.

"You would just be wasting your time," Luna said harshly.

The recent events and Usagi's sudden personality change had taken a toll from Luna. The constant research she's been conducting with Artemis about the Ginzuishou had left her agitated. Her own grief and feelings of guilt only further worsened her mood. She understood Rei's feelings, but she was just in no mood for the Fire Senshi's stubborn attitude.

"Ahem, perhaps I should explain why doing so would be of no help to anybody," Artemis said trying to be the voice of reason, "You see Usagi used the Ginzuishou and altered her family's memories. They now believe that Usagi is out of town visiting some distant relatives. Obviously she's trying to distance herself from her family which would indicate Usagi is preparing to seal away Chaos soon."

"I still don't understand why Usagi would do this," Ami said in deep thoughts, "Is she planning to do what Galaxia had done? That would seem rather pointless considering the outcome of Galaxia's good intentions."

"She does plan to seal away Chaos, but not the way Galaxia had done," Luna said with downcast eyes.

"We can finish this conversation later," Mamoru cut in before any of the girls could voice their questions. "Michiru and Haruka are waiting for us at their place. They said they've learned some important things that need to be discussed. Get in."

* * *

"Haruka sit down. Your constant pacing is making me dizzy," Michiru said to her fidgety partner.

Pulling Haruka down to a sit, Michiru poured a cup of tea and handed it to her frowning partner.

"Here, hopefully this might calm your nerves a little."

Not even taking a sip of the tea, Haruka placed her cup down onto the coffee table. Leaning back against the sofa, she crossed her hands and continued to glare at nothing in particular. Seeing that her partner would not be loosening up any time soon, Michiru inwardly sighed.

'_Well at least she's not pacing around anymore,'_ with that thought, Michiru turned to the boy sitting opposite of Haruka and said, "Haruka is just very impatient sometimes. Pay her no mind."

The boy smiled politely giving a small shake of his head, "It's fine. I understand how nerve wreaking waiting can be. Anyway I should be thanking the two of you. You and Haruka-san had been very kind in providing me a place to stay."

"Think nothing of it Urawa-san," Michiru said as she took a sip of tea, "After all, you are a friend of Ami and the others. On top of that we know you're taking quite a risk by coming her to help us."

"Well I'm not sure what I've told you two will actually help and in regard to the danger, I believe in you two and the other Sailor Senshis. After all you guys have never failed before."

"There's a first time for everything," Haruka said with a tone full of bitterness.

Before either would respond, the doorbell started ringing. Excusing herself, Michiru got up and headed to the front door. Opening the door, she was greeted by the four girls and Mamoru. Luna was hanging on Ami's shoulder while Artemis was in a similar position on Minako's shoulder. They shuffled into the living room almost single-filed without exchanging more than a half-hearted "hi."

"Urawa-kun! What are you doing here," Ami asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, Haruka-san and Michiru-san said it would be under their best interest as well as mine if I stayed here for the time being," Urawa answered, then not really knowing what else to say, "So how have you been Ami-chan?"

Recovering from her surprise, Ami gave a weary smile before saying, "Its be rough, but we're hanging in there."

After Urawa gave a small nod of understanding, Michiru suggested they all take a sit so the meeting can begin.

"So what did you two find out," Luna asked after everybody had taken a sit.

"Before that, we wanted to ask if you or Artemis have any idea on how Usagi will seal away Chaos," Michiru said.

"We have looked into that matter and found that the Ginzuishou does have the potential to seal away beings. Just as the late Queen Serenity had sealed the seven Nijizuizhou into the rainbow crystals, we think Usagi is planning to combine the power of the Ginzuishou along with the energy of the seven Nijizuizhou to seal away Chaos," Luna explained.

"But if Queen Serenity had been able to seal away the seven Nijizuizhou with the power of the Ginzuishou alone, why can't Usagi do the same with Chaos," Minako wondered aloud.

"Chaos is the manifestation of the negative thoughts of all beings. It can be considered as the source of all hatred. It can feel no remorse or sadness. In contrast, the seven Nijizuizhou have their own ways of thinking. Just as Urawa had once demonstrated, they have good in them as well. The Ginzuishou reflects the user's heart and like her mother from her past life, Usagi's heart draws power from purity. The seven Nijizuizhou were more easily sealed because each had a source of purity to be intensified and overcome the evil, but since Chaos is a being completely composed of hatred, it lacks that speck of purity needed. Therefore Usagi is collecting the energy of the Nijizuizhou which are composed of negative energy, but still contains that needed speck of purity. We are guessing that Usagi plans to let Chaos absorb the negativity of the Nijizuizhou along with the small bits of positive energy and use that to seal away Chaos with the power of the Ginzuishou," Luna answered.

"Then why would Usagi go out of her way to collect the energies of each Nijizuizhou? She could just let Chaos collect them on his own," Ami asked with furrowed brows.

"We're not sure, but we have some theories," Artemis said uneasily, "One of them is that the bits of pure energy would eventually be overcome by the negative energy that makes up Chaos."

"What are your other theories," Mamoru pressed noticing the uneasiness of the two cats.

"Well we think Usagi may be using the energies she's collected for some other purposes," Artemis finally answered.

"The puzzle pieces are fitting together aren't they Haruka," Michiru said to her partner.

"What do you two know? Did you find out how Usagi is using the collected energies," Luna asked with a look that demanded the two Outers to immediately tell them what they've learned.

"Have you guys noticed that Setsuna have recently disappeared," Michiru questioned to everyone's surprise.

"Now that you've mentioned it, why isn't she here," Makoto asked.

"But she is the Senshi of Time. It wouldn't be the first time that Pluto returned to the Time Gates," Luna reasoned.

"No, Setsuna always informs us if she's returning to the Time Gates," Haruka said loudly.

Michiru placed a hand on her partner's shoulder indicating for her to calm down. Taking a deep breath, Haruka took a moment o bring her emotion under control before continuing in a calmer voice, "It was around the time Michiru and I felt a sinister presence approaching Earth when we seeked out Setsuna to discuss the matter, but we couldn't contact her at all."

"Do you tow think Chaos had anything to do with her disappearance," Rei asked.

Michiru gave a shake of her head saying, "Setsuna would not take action without at least informing us and we know that Chaos had not reached Earth yet when we lost contact."

"Are you suggesting Usagi had something to do with this," Mamoru inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Who else would have the kind of power to keep Pluto at the Time Gates," Haruka challenged.

"Wait how do you know Pluto's even at the Time Gates," Makoto shot back.

"That's the only place we would be unable to sense her presence at all," Michiru said calmly, "We may not be able to know exactly where she is, but my mirror should be able to pinpoint her presence to a certain location unless he's not longer in our timeline."

"This would prove that Usagi is hiding something from us," Rei said with a frown, "As the Senshi of Time, Pluto may have foreseen something that Usagi doesn't want us to know."

"But wouldn't the Ginzuishou itself be powerful enough to keep Pluto at the Time Gates? It doesn't seem necessary for Usagi to go out of her way to compete with Chaos for the Nijizuishou," Ami said.

"But there is a reason for her to collect the Nijizuizhou's energies herself," Michiru said with a knowing smile, "You recall how once the Nijizuizhou's energy is taken from their human form they would die?"

All except for Haruka and Urawa nodded with confusion still written on their faces.

"Well, Haruka and I had found this very strange and knew something or someone must be sustaining their life energy just enough to keep them alive," Michiru continued causing the others to go wide-eyed at her implication.

"So you're saying that Usagi is the one keeping the Nijizuizhous alive," Makoto asked.

When Michiru nodded, a flood of relief flowed through Mamoru, the Inners and the two guardian cats. This means that Usagi doesn't want to sacrifice anybody after all!

"But wait," Rei said suddenly as a thought hit her, "Even if she is sustaining their lives now, what about when she seals Chaos away? Isn't she only prolonging their lives?"

"Knowing Usagi, she wouldn't keep them alive to just throw their lives away for nothing," Minako said, "She must have something planned out."

"That's what we're afraid of," Haruka said.

"What do you mean," Mamoru asked fearing the answer, "Is she planning to do something that would endanger herself?"

"I think it's best if you tell them what you've told us Urawa-san," Michiru said.

Urawa gave a nod of his head and all eyes were turned to him. The room turned deadly quiet for the few seconds he took to organize his thoughts.

"Well I've been getting the same visions lately," Urawa began, "Sometimes I see this dark misty figure that would always send shivers down my spine. I can't remember much in particular except for the two blood red eyes and its cold stare. Seeing them, I would feel myself paralyze in fear and at the same time I would begin to feel weaker and weaker by the second. Every time the vision would fade out at that exact same point."

"What does that have to do with Usako? All that suggests is that Chaos may---," Mamoru started with a frown.

"There's more to it Mamoru-san," Michiru interrupted and indicated for Urawa to continue.

"The other vision I have involves Usagi-chan," Urawa continued with an unreadable expression, "I see myself and the others like myself floating. In the next instant we seemed to be blanketed in darkness, but the next thing we knew a sudden flash of light appears and engulfs the seven of us. Then we would hear Usagi-chan's voice apologizing and saying something along the lines of 'I will take over now.' The last thing in my vision has me waking up to the night sky and the vague sounds of each of your separate cries for Sailor Moon to wake up."

The room became silent once more as each tried to take in what they've just heard. The implications behind Urawa's vision left them feeling numb. Somewhere their princess and close friend was probably planning to seal away Chaos using her life as the price!

**A/N: Story should be nearing its end. Can't say when I'll update next since classes are starting again. That and I feel I should be working on my other stories as well =[**


	8. Revealed Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

_The soft sound of crying echoed throughout the seemingly never ending darkness. Standing in the middle of the darkness stood Mamoru in the armor he once wore as Endymion. Scanning through the darkness, he tried to locate the source of the soft cry. He was certain this cry belonged to his princess. Turning this way and that while yelling out fo r his love to tell him her location he became more and more anxious as the cry continued seemingly coming from all direction._

"_Serenity answer me," Mamoru exclaimed referring to her Silver Millennium name in desperation._

_Yet he continued to receive no respond as the darkness around suffocated him. Grunting out in frustration, Mamoru began running around the darkness hoping to locate his princess, yet no matter how long he ran, he was always surrounded by that same darkness. He seemed no closer to the source of the cry as when he first started. Not only that, but the cry seemed to drift further and further away._

_Kneeling down in exhaustion, tears began sliding down his cheek as a sense of worthlessness filled his entire being. His princess was alone and hurting, but he couldn't do anything to comfort her._

"_Usako where are you," he yelled out into the darkness._

---

Jolting up with cold sweat running down his face, Mamoru panted to regain his breath. A rustling sound startled him and he quickly turned toward the sound only to see a sleepy yet worried Urawa looking at him. Remembering he was sharing a guest room of the Outers with Ryo Urawa, Mamoru relaxed his expression a bit. He and the Inners had insisted to stay knowing Usagi would eventually come for the last Ninjizuishou's energy. That was three days ago. Now everyone had skipped school saying they were not well. As for family members, Michiru was able to hypnotize them suing her Aqua Mirror. Apparently she had learned to place suggestions into others' mind, but they had been informed it would not work for a long time as it is only weak hypnotism. Now all the senshis including himself were training hard everyday hoping to be of some help in taking down Chaos so Usagi would not have to give up her life.

'_That's right. We can't let Usako sacrifice herself,'_ Mamoru thought with a determined look, '_I won't allow it!'_

"Are you alright Mamoru-san," Urawa asked having been silently watching the thoughtful looking Mamoru.

The sound of Urawa's voice brought Mamoru out of his thoughts. Turning to face his temporary roommate, Mamoru gave a slight nod and said, "I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it," Urawa replied with an understanding look, "I'm sure you're not the only one having trouble sleeping. Some times I don't feel like sleeping either since there are times when visions of a fearful event occur."

A distant look appeared on Urawa's face as if recalling those nightmarish visions. Before Mamoru could console him though, Urawa's eyes immediately lighted up as he smiled at Mamoru and said, "But like all of you have taught me, I can't let these visions rule my life. My life is my own and I'll make my own future. You guys shouldn't despair either. I'm sure if we are determined and keep hope alive, all of you will find a way to save Usagi-san."

"Yes," Mamoru agreed as he gazed at the moon in the clear sky, "We will find a way."

* * *

The sound of a raging engine echoed throughout the empty road. Haruka had a scowl on her face as she raced across the bending roads with ease. Having woken up early in the morning, she decided to take her motorcycle out for a spin needing to blow off some steam and frustration. Normally, the feeling of speed and the wind rushing against her would bring a sense of calmness, but not his time.

'_Dammit,'_ Haruka cursed as she let out a growl of annoyance before speeding the motorcycle even faster, racing back toward the mansion.

In a matter of moments, Haruka came to a screeching halt near the front porch. Dismounting, she took off her helmet and walked up the front porch, the scowl still evident on her face. Stepping into the house, the smell of food immediately assaulted her senses. Nearing the kitchen on her way to the living room, the noisy chatter of Makoto, Rei and Minako became louder. Somehow this slight normalcy gave her the tiniest speck of joy in what felt like a long while. Although the chatter was not as lively as usual, the sound of laughter, argument and usual chatter lifted her spirits. Entering the living room, she found Ami and Urawa discussing some complicated looking equation in an advance chemistry textbook. Haruka was unable to suppress the slightest of grin at the scene before her. The two were so into their discussion that they have failed to notice her presence. At the other end of the room sitting on the sofa was Mamoru. He took his eyes off the book he was reading and gave Haruka a nod in greeting before returning his gaze on his book. It was obvious to the wind senshi that the man's focus was elsewhere even though his gaze was directed toward the book. She could guess Mamoru was only here to keep watch on Urawa. Not wanting to redirect her thoughts back in that direction, Haruka took notice that her partner was not in the living room. Having a good guess where she would find her, Haruka quietly walked pass the others and into another room with sliding glass doors leading into the back yard. Entering the yard, she saw Michiru swimming in the pool. As she walked toward the large pool, her partner immediately noticed her presence and began to step out of the water.

"You're back earlier than I would have thought," Michiru said as she accepted the towel Haruka handed her.

"Didn't feel like staying out longer," Haruka said simply as she sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Well this would be a first," Michiru replied with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the chair beside her partner's.

"It just didn't help this time," Haruka said with a frown as she watched the tiny ripples in the pool form from the blowing wind, "The wind didn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," Michiru replied softly as she also felt her unease grew with each passing day, "the battle is drawing closer."

The two sat silently watching the dancing leaves as another gust of wind blew in. Holding each other's hand, no words were spoken. For the single moment, the two ignored their unease knowing soon another great battle will begin.

* * *

Standing atop a tree, Sailor Moon observed the mansion with a stonic gaze. Hidden by the branches and shadows, she had been observing her friends' movements for the past hour. Using the Ginzuizhou to hide her presence, she waited for the right moment to strike. A frown adorned her face as she realized that it would be impossible for her to confront Urawa without the other's interference. This did not bold well with her as she knew the confrontion with the last Nijizuishou was the most dangerous since she needed Chaos to arrive for her plan to go smoothly. The presence of her friends and love would only distract her.

'_I have no choice,'_ Sailor Moon thought as she gained control of her emotions, '_Chaos is already approaching.'_

Summoning her Crescent Moon Wand to her hand, Sailor Moon quietly lept down. Shutting her eyes, she allowed the Ginzuishou to guide her mind's eye to Urawa's location. Having pinpointed his location to be in the yard, she lept to the roof of the mansion and looked toward the yard. Below was Urawa in a blue sweatshirt standing by the pool. Not sensing the others' presence roused her suspicion.

'_Obviously they're trying to lure me out,'_ Sailor Moon considered her options, '_Tsk I don't have a choice.'_

In a flash of light, she had teleported herself a few feet behind Urawa purposely making enough noise to notify him of her presence. Calmly, the boy turned to face her. There was no trace of fear on his face just as Rei's grandfather had been.

"I take it you already foreseen this moment," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes I am fully prepared for what will occur tonight," Urawa replied, "and you probably already figure out I've told your friends of my visions."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Sailor Moon then continued in a louder voice, "All of you might as well come out. I know you're there."

Soon enough, each of the senshis stepped out of their hiding spot. Each had a grim look on their face as they approached their princess. As for Sailor Moon, she scanned each one of them and considered how much force she'll have to use to immobilize or knock each of them out with minimum injuries to them. Having formed a circle around their princess, the senshis kept a safe distance from her.

"I promised to use force if any of you interfered," Sailor Moon said breaking the silence, "It seems all of you are forcing me to keep that promise."

"The only thing we're gonna force you to do is give up on this ridiculous plan of yours," Uranus declared with a growl.

"And just what about my plan to seal Chaos is so ridiculous?"

"You know exactly what we're referring to! We won't allow you to just throw your life away," Mars said with a hurt gaze, "Baka, do you know how we would feel to know you threw your life away to keep us safe?"

"Usagi-chan we would gladly give up our lives to keep you safe because you're a precious person to each one of us," Mercury said softly to which Jupiter and Venus voiced their agreement.

"We refuse to let you do this Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen said with steeled determination.

"So in the end I never have a choice," Sailor Moon said in an eerie tone as she tightened her grip of the Moon wand, "My safety is all that matters while my feelings...they are always overlooked."

Having been surprised by her accusation, the senshis just stood in stunned silence. Raising her head, the others saw the unshed tears in their princess's eyes which held a look of anger and anguish.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN EACH OF YOU GET HURT OR KILLED BECAUSE YOU WERE PROTECTING ME? ALL THOSE TIMES I WATCHED EACH OF YOU DIE LEAVING ME ALL ALONE...," Sailor Moon yelled before saying in a soft broken voice, "The grief and guilt of knowing it's my fault...it's too much."

"Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen whispered feeling his heart throb with pain at his love's broken tone.

Wiping her tears away, Sailor Moon recomposed herself and held her wand in front of her ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I know this is selfish, but I refuse to see anyone sacrifice themselves for me again!"

In the next instant, Venus and Mercury found themselves thrown back into the hedges. Not giving the others a moment to react, Sailor Moon sent a light blast of energy at Jupiter who was sent slamming into the two recovering Inners.

"Darn it Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen yelled as he threw three roses in her direction aiming to disarm her.

Sailor Moon quickly spun around and formed a shield of light that incinerated the roses at contact. Seeing her back wide open, Uranus charged at her with fists raised high. With Sailor Moon leaping out of the way at the last second, Uranus found herself colliding with Tuxedo-Kamen who had been running up toward Sailor Moon after seeing she had released her shield.

As Sailor Moon was about to send another blast of energy at the senshi in midair, she found herself restrained by Venus's Love-Me-Chain. At a tug, she was sent hurtling toward the ground only to be caught by Jupiter who immediately restrained her. Struggling against the physically strongest Inner senshi's hold, Sailor Moon seemed unable to get away. The others quickly went toward where the two were.

"I'm not letting go no matter how much you struggle," Jupiter declared as she tightened her grip while making sure not to hurt her friend at the same time.

Sailor Moon merely grunted in response. At the corner of her eye, she watched the others approach while Urawa remained standing by the pool calmly observing by the sidelines. Sensing that Chaos was upon them, she waited until the others have gathered around her and her captor before quickly teleporting several feet form them. Using their surprise to her advantage, Sailor Moon raised her wand and created a barrier surrounding the entire group. This barrier was similar to the one that Malchite had created to trap her senshis and herself once before except that his barrier was not dark nor did it hurt those trapped within it.

"Release us," Uranus demanded as she, Mars and Jupiter tried to break the barrier with their attacks to no avail.

"You'll be save in there," Sailor Moon said then turned to look at the dark mist that had formed above them before continuing, "And you will be released as soon as I seal away Chaos."

At her words, there was a booming laughter that echoed through the night as Chao's voice declared in amusement, "Then it would seem your precious prince and senshis are doomed to remain trapped in your barrier for all of eternity!"

**A/N: No the next chapter is not the last, but it won't be long now. =) Next time the fight between Chaos and Usagi where she attempts to seal Chaos away at the cost of her life!**


	9. Sealed Once More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"You are so very desperate to keep your friends and lover safe," Chaos said mockingly, "You were powerless to do so before and I assure you that has not changed."

Taking on a solid form, Chaos descended upon Sailor Moon as he swung his black blade at her. Raising her Crescent Moon wand, Sailor Moon blocked the bow as the two attempted to force the other back.

"I know you are weakening from your constant use of the Ginzuishou. I have bided my time waiting for you to ware out while I grew stronger," Chaos boasted with a triumphant smirk, "You don't have the power to defeat me!"

"Don't underestimate me," Sailor Moon said as she pushed Chaos back, "I have enough energy to deal with you."

She sent a blast of white energy at Chaos to which he dodged by leaping into the air. Without a moment of hesitation, she sent another beam of energy straight at him. With a swing of his blade, Chaos sent Sailor Moon's own attack back at her. Leaping back to avoid the blast, Sailor Moon raised her arms in front of her in an effort to shield herself from the debris. She barely had enough time to block Chaos's sword strikes after quickly regaining her footing. She was left no opening to strike back. Her only option was to parry and dodge the relentless sword blows.

Inside the barrier, the senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen continued their attempt to escape. Seeing their princess put on the defensive only agitated them into doubling their efforts. While the others were pounding against the barrier with their attacks or fists, Mercury and Neptune were both trying to pinpoint any weak spots within the barrier. While Mercury rapidly typed into her mini computer, Neptune concentrated on her aqua mirror for answers. Suddenly raising her gaze toward Mercury, Neptune found the same look of concern on her comrade's face.

"Your scanner picked it up too," Neptune asked catching everyone's attention with her morbid tone.

"What's going on," Uranus demanded to know after Mercury had silently nodded to Neptune's question, "What did you two find?"

"The entire barrier is weakening," Neptune replied, "Even if we stop our attacks, it won't hold up for much longer."

"So what's the problem," Jupiter asked in confusion, "Once it breaks down we can all help Sailor Moon."

"This barrier is held up by the Ginzuishou which is powered by Usagi-chan's life energy," Mercury explained as everyone other than Neptune went wide eye in realization, "So if the barrier is weakening---"

"It means Usagi is weakening too," Mars finished then continued in a frustrated voice, "That baka is wasting her precious energy to protect us when we should be the ones protecting her!"

"If the barrier is dying down than I'll smash it to pieces now," Uranus declared before yelling out her attack, "Space Sword Blaster!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The three simulations attacks crashed through the barrier at a single spot creating an opening before the entire barrier broke apart as well. Freed of the barrier, they immediately raced toward Sailor Moon with the exception of Mercury and Venus who headed toward Urawa. Sensing her barrier had been broken, Sailor Moon was momentarily distracted leaving Chaos an opening to send her flying back with a swift kick. Crashing full force into a tree trunk, Sailor Moon felt a wave of dizziness hit her causing her to drop the Crescent Moon wand by her side as she laid against the tree in a sitting position. Through her blurred vision, she could make out the form of Chaos charging at her with the obvious intent to plunge his blade through her.

'_My body won't move,'_ Sailor Moon thought with frustration as she cursed her own weakness.

"Die Sailor Moon," she heard Chaos exclaim.

A loud "clang" echoed through the night as Uranus blocked the deathblow directed at her princess at the last second. There was a furious gleam in her eyes as she knocked Chaos's sword aside and swung with a murderous intent. Having been caught off guard, Chaos was not able to completely dodge the blow.

"Stay away from our princess," Uranus growled warningly as she immediately charged at Chaos once more.

Keeping out of the range of Uranus's sword strikes, Chaos leapt into the air. Before he could strike back, Chaos had to quickly erect a barrier as the other senshis shot their attacks straight for him.

"Annoying pests," Chaos exclaimed as he sent their attacks back at them.

"Where are you aiming at?"

Turning around, Chaos found Uranus had leapt above him and was now descending upon him with her Space sword at hand. Raising an arm, the sword made contact, but to Uranus surprise, the word did not embed into Chaos's arm. It felt like she had hit something tougher than diamond. Falling back, Uranus landed in a kneeling position as she looked up and saw the red glow in Chaos's eyes had intensified. There was not even a scratch on the arm her sword had made direct contact with.

'_What is this guy made of,'_ Uranus thought in frustration as she readied herself for another attack.

As the two Inners and Outers occupied Chaos, Tuxedo-Kamen cradled the injured Sailor Moon in his arms. He felt his heart twist in agony as she began to cough violently. Feeling her attempt to push him aside, Tuxedo-Kamen slightly tightened his hold as he whispered, "You need to rest Usako. You've been overusing the Ginzuishou."

"No I have to seal away Chaos," Sailor Moon said stubbornly as she forced her way out of his grip and pushed herself up after picking up her weapon.

Before she could take so much as two steps, Sailor Moon found her way blocked by Tuxedo-Kamen. With both hands gripping each of her shoulder, he said in a stern voice, "Dammit Usako! Do you think I would let you go to your death? You said you didn't want to watch us die, but what about us?"

When she remained quiet and refused to look at him, Tuxedo-Kamen pulled her into an embrace to which Sailor Moon became rigid. It felt like an eternity since he held her in his arms. He had miss this feeling of closeness, the warmth she radiated and her sweet scent. Even as the senshis were locked in a heated battle with Chaos for the fate of the Earth and maybe the entire universe, he could only focus on this goddess in his arms.

"Please Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen softly pleaded next to her ear, "Don't leave me. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

The gentleness in his tone, the need in his plead combined with the feel of his closeness shook Sailor Moon to her very soul. Hesitantly, she returned his embrace and buried her face in his chest as she had done so many times in the past. How she wished time would come to a halt. To forever remain in her prince's gentle embrace where she had always felt so loved and secured. For that single moment, she wanted to forego her plan and find an alternative method by working along with her prince and senshis as they had always done before, but then the images of her dying prince and dear friends flashed through her mind. That final day in the Silver Millennium, the battle with Beryl and most recently, the battle with Galaxia; they had all died protecting her. She could not risk the same outcome by abandoning in her plan now!

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon said as she sent a small shock through his body, "but I can't watch you guys die before me again."

"Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen whispered as he fell to his knees feeling a numbing sensation throughout his body.

Feeling too weak to stand, he could only watch with sorrowful eyes as his love calmly headed toward the fight.

Unaware of the exchange between the two royals, the four battling senshis were tiring as each one had several cuts on their body. In comparison, Chaos stood almost towering over them showing no sign of fatigue as dark energy swirled around his form.

"I tire of this game," Chaos boomed holding out both arms that crackled with dark energy, "Die!"

As the large stream of dark energy headed straight for the four weakened senshis, Sailor Moon ran in front of the four and erected a bright barrier.

"You're a fool to think you can shield them from my power," Chaos taunted as he increased the power of the dark energy stream, "Now you can die along with your pathetic senshis!"

"Usako!"

"No," Mercury and Venus exclaimed simultaneously through the sound of the loud explosion only able to watch on in horror.

Clouds of dust and smoke obscured the visions of the four that had not been in the line of fire. Calling out the names of their friends, Mercury, Venus, Tuxedo-Kamen and Urawa waited nervously for the smoke to disperse while Chaos watched their distraught faces with amusement.

"Don't worry. I'll send you to where your friends are soon enough," Chaos boasted while letting out a malicious laughter.

"You monster," Tuxedo-Kamen exclaimed in rage as he threw several roses toward Chaos.

Easily avoiding the projectiles, Chaos gave the Earth prince a disapproving look as he said, "Such a weakling. Why that Serenity bothered trying to protect you weaklings is beyond me. With powers far stronger than even Galaxia, she would have made an excellent follower. Perhaps I'll keep her as a puppet. After all, what better punishment is there for having defied my powers for so long? Why end her misery with death so soon when I can torture each of your souls for all of eternity?"

"I would never allow that to happen," the sound of Sailor Moon's calm declaration abruptly halted Chaos's laughter.

"Sailor Moon," three voices rang out in unison as the smoke cleared to reveal the unharmed senshis along with Usagi who was now in Serenity's form.

With her white gown slightly fluttering from the night breeze and her crescent moon insignia glowing brightly, Serenity held the Crescent moon wand with both hands as the Ginzuishou shone brightly at the wand's center.

"Don't make me laugh princess! You are obviously at your limits. Besides," Chaos said with a victorious smirk, "the final Nijizuizhou is already under my control!"

"That's a lie! Urawa-kun is…," Mercury stopped mid sentence as she saw the vacant gazed Urawa became engulfed by a dark mist that teleported him in front of Chaos.

"The final Nijizuizhou's energy belongs to me," Chaos declared as he immediately entered Urawa's body in his mist form.

As soon as Chaos Had entered Urawa's body, the Ginzuishou's glow intensified as Serenity exclaimed, "Moon Crystal Power!"

The beam of white light completely surrounded the dark aura emitting from Urawa's body. The others watched in awe as the orb of white light slowly rose above the now unconscious boy's body. As soon as the white orb was completely above him, Urawa immediately collapsed to the ground. After confirming that Urawa was indeed unharmed with her computer, Mercury redirected her attention back on the orb of white light where within its glow was the dark mist attempting to escape its confinement.

"Release me," the booming voice of Chaos demanded.

"Your very greed for power shall be your undoing," Serenity said as the energies of the Nijizuizhous within Chaos began responding to the light of the Ginzuishou.

"No! I will not lose to the Ginzuishou again," Chaos exclaimed as a new surge of dark energy emitted from the mist.

The light of the Ginzuishou clashed with Chaos's dark energy as neither would give way to the other. The others could clearly see the strain this caused their princess as she struggled to intensify the Ginzuishou's power.

"Usagi-chan, you have to stop," Mercury pleaded catching the others' attention, "You have already overused the Ginzuishou! If this continues you will die!"

"Please Usagi-chan, you can't die," Venus yelled.

"Darn it Usagi! Stop being so stubborn," Mars exclaimed in an angry yet broken voice.

"Stop Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen pleaded as he struggled to his feet.

The only response they received was Serenity's struggling scream as she continued to intensify the light of the Ginzuishou. She refused to weaken her resolve now that she was so close to sealing Chaos away for eternity.

'_I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be,'_ Serenity thought as she felt both Chaos and herself rapidly losing energy.

"It is our duty and wish to protect you," Uranus said as she slowly rose to her feet, "I refuse to let you fight this menace on your own!"

"That's right," Neptune said as she too rose to her feet, "As long as we're alive, you will not die."

Taking the form of his past self, Endymion stood behind Serenity and placed his hands onto her shoulders to support his princess. Closing his eyes, he willed his golden crystal to share his strength with his love. As the senshis formed a circle around their prince and princess, a light golden glow surrounded Endymion that seemed to flow into Serenity. Joining hands, each senshi began to glow their planetary colors.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

---

Elsewhere, a small child awoke from her sleep and looked out her window towards the moon in the night sky. The symbol of Saturn glowed a bright purple on her forehead as she whispered, "Saturn Star Power."

---

Standing in front of the Time Gate, Pluto's planetary insignia glowed brightly on her forehead. Closing her eyes, she willed her strength to reach her princess as she whispered, "Pluto Star Power."

---

The energy of her prince and senshis entered the Ginzuishou as its light suddenly intensified to completely overpower Chaos's darkness.

"No," Chaos's animal like howl filled the night as his mist form slowly condensed into a small solid black crystal that resembled the shape of the Nijizuishous.

Red, orange, green, blue, indigo and violet lights shot out of the crystal and disappeared into the night to return to their host's body. As the lights slowly faded, the black crystal dropped to the ground with tiny sparks of dark energy still crackling around it. A moment later, those sparks disappeared leaving only the blackened crystal lying motionless on the ground.

None took notice of the black crystal that trapped Chaos within it. All had immediately rushed to their princess's side. Now in her civilian form, Usagi laid motionless in Tuxedo-Kamen's arms. She looked deathly pale and her breathing was shallow. Her Crescent Moon wand had disappeared and the Ginzuishou was once again within her broach. Being connected to its wielder, the Ginzuishou's shimmer became more and more dimmed by the second. The senshis' tearful pleas for their princess to awaken fell on death ears as Usagi remained unresponsive. Within his arms, Tuxedo-Kamen could feel the warmth slowly leaving the unconscious girl. Fear gripped his heart as he realized his love was dying in his arms.

'_No! I won't let you die,'_ the Earth prince thought rang through his head.

As if responding to the Earth prince's desire to save his soul mate, the golden crystal within him suddenly surrounded the two royals in its golden aura. The senshis watched on with wide and hope filled eyes as the Ginzuishou's light was rekindled by the glow of the Golden crystal. Warmth and color slowly returned to Usagi as she began to breath more easily. Once the glow dispersed, Mercury made a quick check of Usagi's condition.

"She still weak, but Usagi-chan life is no longer in danger," Mercury said with a small smile as tears spilled from her eyes.

The good new dissolved all the remaining tension in the air as the Inners yelled out in joy while the two Outers smiled as they glance at their partner with joy and relief in their eyes. While each relished in the happiness of knowing their princess would survive. Tuxedo-Kamen gazed lovingly at the now resting angel in his arms.

'_Thank goodness you're alive Usako,'_ he thought as he gently cradled his love closer to him laying a soft kiss onto her forehead.

**A/N: The next chapter should be the last, but don't hold me to that. After all, Chaos may be gone, but there's still the matter of Usagi's inner fears and how the relations between her and the others have to be mended.**


	10. Hidden Turmoil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

"Where am I," Serenity whispered as she looked into the infinite white space, "Am I dead?"

"Of course not my daughter. Your prince and friends would never allow that."

The voice was soft and filled with love. Serenity shielded her eyes as a bright white light appeared. When the light had dispersed, a woman in a long white gown and silver hair adorned in the same style as her own floated along her side.

"Mother," Serenity whispered with wide eyes.

"You have saved the Earth again Serenity," the late queen said with a loving smile, "I have never been more proud."

"But mother, I caused the Nijizuizhou carriers and those close to them so much pain. Not only that," Serenity said as tears filled her eyes, "even my closest friends and Mamo-chan...I put them through so much sadness and turmoil. All because I am too weak and selfish."

"You've been through so many hardships and suffered the lost of those closest to you repeatedly. No one can begrudge you for wanting to prevent yourself from experiencing that pain again," Queen Serenity said with a sympathetic smile, "Given I may not completely agree with your method, but I can understand your pain to a certain extent. After all, I also lost loyal guards who were my friends during my reign during the time of the Silver Millennium. I know the agonizing pain and guilt that accompany those losts."

"I don't know if I can bear to see their accusing faces," Serenity whispered, "Maybe it's better if I remain dead."

"You would only be running away from your problems," the queen said with a shake of her head, "not only that, but are you willing to let Endymion and your senshis live in sorrow and guilt? You of all people should know they'll blame themselves for your death...just as you do for theirs'."

Serenity gripped her hands close to her heart with a torn look knowing her mother was right. The guilt that had been slowly eating at her heart, it was unbearable. It would definitely be selfish of her to stay dead just to escape her own pain by causing those she loves the very pain she wished to avoid.

'_I would never want them to ever feel what I have felt...and still feels, but...,'_ Serenity thoughts struggled within herself.

Watching her daughter battling her inner demons, the late queen wished she could take away her suffering.

'_But this is something she and the others have to work out on their own,'_ the queen concluded with a regretful gaze as she gently placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Serenity your love for the others is as great as their love for you, but as much as each of you trust the others with your own lives, there is still a lack of complete trust," the queen said.

"What do you mean mother? How is there any doubt in our trust toward one another when we know the others will always be there for us," Serenity asked in confusion.

"Think about it daughter," the queen said kindly, "You trust them with your life, your emotions, but not your inner fears. While it may be that each of you already understands how the others fear the idea of harm coming to those close to them, none of you ever truly sat down and took a moment o express the extent of that fear. With only minimum understanding and trust in this area toward each other, is it any wonder that all of you would try to face the danger alone when you knew the risk of injury or even death was stacked against you?"

Understanding slowly dawned on Serenity as she became wide eyed at the realization.

"Love can give us strength, but it can also blind us from the truth," Serenity heard her mother say as everything around her began to fade out, "Consider my words carefully Serenity and decide for yourself what your next course of action should be."

* * *

Usagi was aware of a soft steady breathing beside her as well as a warm hand gripping her own. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the unlit room, she recognized it to be one of the outer's guest room. Turning her head, she was not surprised to find it was Mamoru who was asleep at her bedside. Seeing him brought a mixture of happiness, relief, guilt and discomfort. Trying to raise herself without disturbing the sleeping Mamoru, she found she was unable to do so as her body felt completely drained.

'_Apparently I still haven't recovered from over using the Ginzuishou,'_ Usagi thought as exhaustion was evident on her face.

"Usako," she heard Mamoru whispered in disbelief while she became rigid at the sound of his voice.

Noticing that she wished to sit up, Mamoru quickly shook out of his stupor and assisted her. As he helped her sit up, he saw how Usagi placed a lot of weight onto him. Such a small action seemed to require a large effort on the girl.

'_She's still so weak.'_

"How do you feel? You must be hungry. Let me go get you something to eat," Mamoru said before standing up to leave only to find himself held back by the arm.

"It's okay. I don't feel like eating anything," Usagi said in a soft and quiet voice.

"Well that's a surprise. You're always hungry Odango," Mamoru said in hopes of getting Usagi to smile.

When she merely gave a half shrug with not even an attempt to smile, Mamoru felt like someone had pour a bucket of ice cold water on him. He had hoped, perhaps misguidedly, that Usagi would return to her usual cheery self after she woke up. After all, Chaos was defeated and everybody survived.

'_I guess I was too optimistic.'_

Kneeling back down, Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and felt her flinched at his touch.

"Usako what's wrong," he asked with hurt and pain evident in his voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Usagi quickly exclaimed in the loudest voice she could muster in her weakened state before returning her gaze at her clenched hands, "It's just...I'm sorry, but I need some time alone. There are things I need to figure out on my own."

"I see," Mamoru said in a sad tone with hurt in his eyes, "I understand. I'll leave you to your thoughts. In the morning, I'll have Ami-chan come check on you and bring something for you to eat."

Usagi listened to Mamoru's soft footsteps walking away without looking up. With a small 'click,' she was left alone in the darkness of the room with her own jumbled thoughts.

* * *

"I think it would be best if I check on Usagi-chan on my own. Mamoru-san, you did say she wanted to be left alone," Ami said to the others who have all gathered in the living room early in the morning, "The last thing Usagi-chan would want right now is us hoarding her with questions."

Taking their silence as an agreement, Ami picked up the tray holding a glass of orange juice and a plate of pancakes before exiting the room toward the stairs. The room continued to remain silent as no one was in a talkative mood nor did any of them knew what to say. Each held a discouraged look as they all waited for Ami's return to inform them of their princess's condition. The silence was finally broken when the shattering of glass erupted. Shooting up from their sit; they were all about to charge upstairs when a frantic Ami entered the living room.

"Usagi-chan's gone. The windows in her room were wide open," Ami said to the surprised group.

"She's still weak. She shouldn't be moving around on her own," Haruka said in a tone mixed with outrage and worry.

"That baka, does she want to avoid us that much," Rei said in a tone full of hurt.

Those words seemed to linger above everyone's head as the truth behind the words stung.

"Well lets not stand here pitying ourselves. It won't help us or Usagi-chan if we give into depression too," Minako declared with a decisive tone.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed as she placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, "Lets go find her and talk some sense into her. Usagi-chan helped brought us out of our shells before. Now it's our turn to help her stand back up."

A new sense of hope and purpose filled each of their hearts as they all began planing where each of them would go to search for their friend.

* * *

Usagi let out another sigh of relief as she slowly made her way toward the Hino shrine from the Juban hospital. Having seen with her own eyes that Reika was awake and well slightly lifted up her spirits. Motoki had happily informed her how Reika would be discharged by tomorrow. It had been wonderful to see the two so happy.

Usagi noticed she had arrived at the bottom of the staircase of the Hino shrine when she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Leaning against the railing to steady herself, she waited for a few moments before the feeling passed.

'_I guess spending the whole morning and afternoon running around Juban was a bad idea,'_ Usagi thought with a weak smile, '_But I just had to check on each of them or I would never stop worrying. Now there's just one more person to see.'_

Making sure she had a firm grip on the hand railing, Usagi slowly made her way up the stairs with the intent of visiting Rei's grandfather. She had found out at the hospital that the old man had already been discharged a day earlier. It would seem that Reika had to stay another day only because of the minor injuries from her encounter with Chaos.

When she arrived at the top of the stairway, Usagi took a moment to catch her breath. She frowned at how tired she felt when she could usually walk up this flight of stairs with ease.

'_I think I can sleep for weeks after this,'_ Usagi thought with a chuckle as she made her way to the temple's front.

She soon saw Rei's grandfather in his usual shrine robes sweeping the porch. Sensing someone approaching, the old man stopped and looked up. When he saw who it was, he turned to face her with a wide smile as he said happily, "Ah Usagi-chan I see everything turned out well."

"I'm just relieved you and the others are all alright," Usagi said truthfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm as fit as ever," he said with a deep chuckle as he put the broom aside and sat down on the porch, "Unfortunately I can't say you look too well. Come on sit down. You look like you're going to collapse any moment now."

Usagi smiled gratefully and took a sit next to him on the porch.

"Have you patch things up with my granddaughter and your other friends yet," he inquired.

"No not yet," Usagi replied sadly, "I even ran out on them today because I just wanted so badly to see for myself how you and the others were. They're probably really mad at me right now."

"Was it only because you wanted to check on us," he asked knowingly, "Or are you trying to prolong facing them?"

"Hee am I that obvious," Usagi asked with a light smile.

"You know my granddaughter and them aren't really mad at you. Upset yes, but not angry," he said as he looked into the clear blue sky, "I can tell how much Rei cares about you. Oh I know she's pretty stubborn and blunt, but it's really her own way of showing she cares. I even dare say your friendship mean more to her than anything else. After all, you were the one who was able to bring her out of her shell after she had walled up her emotions from the world and that's something I am extremely grateful for. I admit I had been afraid my granddaughter would have remained bitter toward the world and suffered in silence. I'm glad she met you Usagi-chan. You showed Rei the brighter side of life."

"After all the turmoil I put Rei-chan and the others in, I don't think I deserve that kind of praise," Usagi said with a sad weak smile.

Letting out a sigh, Rei's grandfather returned his gaze to the sad and broken looking girl with searching eyes.

"Well then what are you going to do now," he asked in a serious tone, "Don't you want to straighten things out with your friends?"

"Of course I do," Usagi immediately replied.

"Then I don't see what's stopping you from searching them out to talk things out," he said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just...," Usagi began hesitantly biting on the edge of her lower lip, "Everything just seem so complicated now. The others they...they're always saying how important I am. How my life is more valuable than all of their's combined, but...but that's not true at all. Don't they understand they're as important to me as they say I am to them?"

"Usagi you baka," a voice said surprising Usagi.

Slowly turning around, Usagi saw the half-shut door slid open to reveal a teary-eyed Rei.

"Why do you always have to bottle your own sadness away?"

**A/N: As you can see this is not the final chapter. I warned you I wasn't sure if it would be or not. It just came out this way and I felt I needed at least another chapter to work out their issues. So what I'm trying to say is don't expect the next chapter to be the last cause I don't know if it will be or not. All I can say is I do know the end of this fic is nearing. Well drop me a review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	11. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

An uncomfortable feeling Usagi sat staring into the cup of tea in her hands. Aware that all eyes were on her, she felt extremely self-conscious. Not one word had been said since all the senshis along with Mamoru and the two cats had all crowded into Rei's room.

'_Maybe I should have just left after all,' _Usagi thought as the uneasy silence had built her doubts back up tenfold, '_ I don't even know what to say.'_

"Usagi-chan," Ami said finally breaking the silence, "How are you feeling right now? Did any of your injuries reopen?"

"Don't worry Ami-chan. My wounds are fine," Usagi said giving her friend a weak smile, "But truthfully I'm feeling kinda tired."

"That's what happens when you run all around Juban when you're still recovering," Rei scolded.

"What were you thinking? You could have collapsed from exhaustion," Haruka added in a harsh tone, "If you really wanted to visit everyone I could have driven you around."

"I'm sorry, but I knew you guys would have made me stay in bed for at least a few more days and...," Usagi trailed off as her gaze returned to her cup of tea.

"And you still feel uncomfortable around us right now," Mamoru finished in a hurt tone.

Afraid to meet any of their eyes, Usagi continued to stare into the cup of tea and gave a slight nod of her head.

"I've made you guys worried so much and said hurtful things. I even threatened and attacked all of you. And even now after everything is over I can't find the courage to face any of you. I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me," Usagi said truthfully in a shaky voice.

"Baka," Rei yelled surprising Usagi, "We could never hate you no matter what you do."

"That's right Usagi-chan. You're our precious friend and nothing can change that," Makoto said.

"The kindness and hope you've gave us are things we would never forget. We treasure your friendship, so how could we ever bring ourselves to hate you," Minako said.

"Usagi," Michiru called in a tone that demanded the moon princess to turn to her and listen to her next words carefully, "You alone have brought each one of us here out of our walls. We trust you not because you were Princess Serenity in your past life, but because you have earned it. You proved time and time again how you're willing to put your very life at risk in order to protect others especially us. You want to protect us because we are important to you, but isn't it the same with us?"

Letting out a sigh, Usagi gave a slight shook of her head before saying, "It isn't the same. I understand when we're on the battlefield that we would all do our best to keep everyone else out of harms way, but it isn't that simple. There were so many times where each of you would not only risk your own life but the others as well just to protect me. No matter how you put it, we're never equals on the battlefield. My safety always came first. No matter how much stronger I get that never changes. In all of your eyes I will always be the helpless princess that needs protection!"

"Usako-"

"No," Usagi quickly interrupted Mamoru knowing he was about to protest, "Don't even try to deny it! Countless times...countless times I've watched each of you get hurt...even die...it's just too much."

"Usagi," Rei whispered sadly as all of them were unable to produce any comforting words to their distraught princess.

"Ever since Galaxia I would have nightmares where I relive all the times I was left alone because all of you had sacrificed yourselves to protect me. I would hear your pained screams, see your lifeless bodies and be reminded of how useless I was...it was the same thing every night," Usagi finally admitted in a broken whisper as tears slid down her face.

Instinctively, Mamoru pulled her into his embrace as she began to sob uncontrollably. All the fears and guild Usagi had kept hidden for months released in that one instant. The senshis could only watch in silence as their princess cried. Not another word was said.

* * *

"Is she still asleep," Minako asked Rei who slide the screen door closed behind her.

"Yes. Mamoru-san's watching her," Rei replied as she took a sit next to Ami on the porch step.

"Months. I can't believe she kept all that in for months," Minako said sadly.

"If only I paid closer attention to her," Luna said with eyes full of guilt, "I knew she had nightmares a few times, but I didn't know she had them every night."

"Don't blame yourself Luna," Artemis said as he placed a paw on Luna's shoulder, "If she didn't want anyone to know, she would have found a way to hide it from you."

"You know how Usagi-chan is," Makoto added, "She never wants to have us worry about her. She's always been good at hiding her problems. Like that time when she hadn't heard from Mamoru-san for weeks. It took a long time before we found out and it was only after she broke down from worry...kinda like this time."

"She's too kind and stubborn," Rei said with a frown as tears welled up in her eyes, "Always worrying about others more than herself. Why can't she put her own feelings first for once?"

"If she did, she wouldn't be Usagi now would she," Minako said with a weak smile.

"Right now the question is how do we calm her fears," Michiru said.

"Well we can't sit back and not fight any new enemies that may appear in the future like she wants us to," Haruka said gruffly with a frown, "I always said she was too soft. She's just not suited for the warrior's life. We may not like it, but people are bound to get hurt in battles."

"Yes, but I think I can understand a little of how Usagi-chan feels," Ami said catching everyone's attention, "It was only for a few minutes, but Usagi-chan had died protecting us on that asteroid where we defeated the Kisenian blossom."

"What? When did this happen," Haruka demanded loudly causing Michiru to remind her that Usagi was sleeping inside.

"This was before the Death Busters. We hadn't met you two yet," Minako explained, "But I get what you're saying Ami-chan. It was terrifying to see her lifeless body. I kept wishing it could have been me instead of her."

"And it was only one time," Makoto said with a grim look, "Not only that, but we had each other. All those times Usagi watched us fall, she was left by herself to burden all of the guilt and sorrow on her own."

The two outers watched silently at the four inners remembering the horrible feelings that arose that day. Having never witness the death of their princess in this life, the two could only guess the intensity of the pain the inners must have felt at failing their princess. Even just the thought was unbearable.

"So we can understand a little of her feelings, but that still doesn't solve anything," Rei said with a shake of her head, "All we've accomplished is confirming how much we want to protect her like she does us. That's more counterproductive than helpful."

Each let out a sigh before silence fell once more where each became wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Inside, Mamoru had listened to the girls' conversation in silence while watching the sleeping Usagi. The tears have long since dried, but the tear marks remained. The soft sound of her breathing along with the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest gave a peaceful feeling to Mamoru. It was almost as if she had not broken down crying just moments ago.

"Usako," he whispered as he brushed aside her bangs.

'_What can I do to help you smile again?'_

* * *

The bright shine of the morning sun shone through the screen doors and woke the sleeping Mamoru. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he became completely awake when he noticed Usagi was missing.

"Usako," he yelled as he leapt up and pushed the screen door open.

To his relief, Mamoru found Usagi only a few feet away gazing into the clear blue sky. Letting out an inaudible sigh of relief, Mamoru slowly approached her. Aware of his presence, Usagi turned her gaze away from the sky and smiled at him.

"Good morning Mamo-chan," she said in a soft yet content sounding voice.

Surprised by this seemingly sudden change of mood, Mamoru wondered if perhaps he was still asleep and this was only a dream.

As if reading his thoughts, Usagi let out a giggle as she said, "You're not dreaming Mamo-chan."

To prove her point, Usagi walked up to him and pinched him on the cheek causing Mamoru to step back with an "ow."

"See," she said with an amused smile.

Immediately, Mamoru pulled her into his arms and held her tight as if afraid she might vanish at any moment.

"I've missed you Usako," he said as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you and others worry Mamo-chan, but I'm fine now," Usagi said as she returned his embrace.

Lifting his head back up, Mamoru looked searchingly into his princess's eyes asking, "You're not trying to hide your worries again are you Usako?"

Giving a shake of her head, Usagi replied, "Don't worry Mamo-chan. Letting it all out yesterday really helped me feel lighter. I guess a good cry can go a long way."

Then gently pushing out of her prince's embrace, Usagi returned her gaze to the clear sky for a moment before saying, "I also heard what the others were talking about yesterday. It felt like I was dreaming, but I know I wasn't."

Turning back to Mamoru, Usagi gently held his hand and said, "Their words got me thinking about what queen Serenity said to me in my dream while I was still recovering after sealing Chaos away, but I'll wait until the others come to tell you what I've figured out."

With that promise, Usagi smiled and began tugging Mamoru back toward the screen doors as she jokingly said she wanted some breakfast before she faint from starvation.

* * *

"Glad to see you back to your old self Usagi-chan," Makoto said.

The five girls sat around the table in Rei's room like they usually did in their study sessions with Mamoru sitting next to Usagi while the two outers sat by the screen doors. Luna and Artemis took their usual position on the table.

"I'll say she's back to her old self. She ate like a pig this morning," Rei said in her usual tone but with a smile on her face, "It wouldn't hurt to gain a little self-control Odango."

"Oh you're so mean Rei-chan. I'm still recovering so of course I'm going to eat a little more than usual," Usagi argued with crossed arms as he glared at her friend sitting next to her.

"Well if you keep eating like that there won't be enough food in the whole Juban to help you recover fully," Rei shot back causing their usual tongue war to ensue.

While the two outers chuckled at the two's antic since it was one of their few times seeing this, the others let out tired sighs.

Clearing her throat to catch the two girls' attention, Luna said, "I believe there are more important matters to discuss right now."

With a slight blush on each of their face, the two sat back down.

"Usagi why don't you tell us what you told Mamoru you've figured out this morning," Luna said.

"Well after I sealed away Chaos, Queen Serenity appeared in my dream," Usagi said as everyone gave her their undivided attention, "She knew I was confused and listened to my doubts. The words she said that stuck to me the most was, 'Love can give us strength, but it can also blind us from the truth.' At first I didn't really understand, but when I heard your conversation yesterday it made me realize something...no, realize isn't the right word. It was more like it made me face something I've known all along, but had refused to acknowledge."

Turning to face the two outers, Usagi smiled and said, "Haruka you're right about how there will be someone getting hurt in every battle. It's a simple fact that can never be changed. It's a fact that I've always refused to accept and because of that made me blind to the emotional pain of others. Because I couldn't accept the fact, I only focused on how much it hurt me to see any of you get hurt protecting me. I never considered how much pain you guys go through when you see me hurt trying to protect you guys. Because of that, I ended up causing us more grief than it would have been if I had accepted that simple fact. I'm sorry."

"You're not the only one at fault Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "The truth is non of us have really accepted that. You weren't wrong when you accused us of never giving a thought to your emotional pain since we've always focused on the physical damages."

"It'll be hard, but we just have to try to understand each other's desire to protect and accept their decision to do so," Minako said with an encouraging smile.

"We'll just have to trust each other completely," Usagi said remembering her mother's words.

"Well it would seem everything turned out for the better," Michiru said with a smile, "Chaos ended up helping us face what we had refused to face."

"Yeah," Haruka said with a smile of her own.

"Oh no," Luna suddenly exclaimed, "We forgot to retrieve that black crystal that Chaos was sealed in!"

Shouts of urgency arose as the senshis scrambled to get up.

"Calm down you guys," Usagi yelled over their cries and held out the black crystal catching all of their attention, "I already retrieved it yesterday. You think I would forget this after all the trouble I went through to seal it away?"

As Rei was about to reply, Usagi shot her a warning look before saying, "Don't say a word."

"What," Rei asked with an innocent look.

"You know full well you were planning to pick on me," Usagi replied.

"You insult me Usagi. I only speak truths," Rei said matter of factly with crossed arms.

"Why you...," Usagi began as the two resumed their earlier argument.

The others only laughed at the arguing pair. It felt nice to see things returned to normal. Doubts and fears were forgotten as everyone just enjoyed this moment of peace.

'_Good to have you back Usako.'_

**A/N: Finally finished. This story is officially over. I was thinking of whether I could make an epilogue, but I decided against it. Don't think it would turn out well =\ Anyway thank you to those who had stuck with me through this whole story. It's been fun. Would appreciate it if you can drop me some comments on how you felt this story turn out or maybe just a comment on this chapter.**


End file.
